Une histoire qui semblait impossible
by BlurrysTheOneImNot
Summary: L'amour? Ça n'existe pas, tout le monde le sait. Pourtant, Rick et Daryl vont le découvrir à leurs dépends... Ou comment une histoire d'amour peut devenir une histoire de haine. Et une histoire de haine une histoire d'amour. (SLASH DD/RG , MPREG. (RICKYL))
1. Prologue

_**Hey!**_ __ _ **Salut à tous! Bon, ceci n'est pas ma première histoire… J'ai supprimé l'autre. Je sais c'est pas du tout sympa, et je n'aurais pas aimé que l'on me fasse ça non plus. Mais j'étais un peu perdue dans les publications et je n'avais aucune idée de suite… Et vu que je n'avais eu qu'une seule review , j'ai décidé de la supprimer. Alors pour ceux qui la suivait, j'en suis désolée, vraiment.**_

 _ **Breeef, passons ce moment triste de nos vies. (J'ai sérieusement dit ça?) Bon, pour les précisions: Déjà, je suis désolée des fautes de grammaire qui pourraient se trouver ici. Je n'estime pas avoir besoin d'un Beta Reader, étant donné que, pour l'instant, c'est ma première histoire que je compte terminer et que je publie sur mon compte; donc en vue de tout ça j'estime que le nombre de personnes qui vont lire cette Fic ne va pas être assez "conséquent" pour que j'essaye de soigner ma grammaire. Car je déteste m'imposer de mettre tout le récit au passé quand je fais parler les persos au présent... Je m'imposerai ça un jour pour que ça soit plus agréable à lire , promis! Et normalement, il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe. Du moins, d'après Word (Et quand j'en fais je les corrige et cherche leur véritable orthographe) ! Après, voilà les avertissements:**_

 _ **RATING M: C'est-à-dire, langage grossier, cru et scènes plutôt osées à prévoir.**_

 _ **CECI EST UN SLASH (RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES) DONC HOMOPHOBES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**_

 _ **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à Robert Kirkman. J'écris cette fiction dans l'unique but de vous faire plaisir, et par conséquent de me faire plaisir en l'écrivant. Je ne suis pas rémunérée et ne compte pas l'être un jour. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Voilà! Pour l'instant, je crois que c'est tout!**_ __

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Rick a failli mourir. Et à cause de qui? D'un merdeux qui ne veut que se venger, qui a la soif de sang. Daryl a souffert devant cette scène. Son frère, comme il aime l'appeler. Pendant son escapade avec Beth, il a tout fait pour l'oublier. L'oublier pour ne pas souffrir. Et la jeune fille a  
sût grandement le réconforter.

Celle-ci a été un grand soutien moral pour Daryl. Elle a sût voir le bon en l'archer bourru qu'il a été avec elle. Sa disparition a grandement attristé l'archer. Il s'est donc retrouvé seul avec ses vieux démons. Ses sentiments inexpliqués envers un homme qui est sans doute mort, pense-t-il. Des sentiments. C'est-ce qu'ils sont. Et ont toujours été, d'ailleurs. Mais quel genre de sentiments? Comme Merle lui a si bien dit un jour, "L'amour ? Ça n'existe pas ! C'est juste un putain de mot de merde qui a été inventé par les merdeux qui n'osaient pas dire qu'ils voulaient juste baiser." Alors pourquoi il a cette chose en lui dès qu'il voit Rick? Et c'est un homme en plus. Non, il n'est pas normal, pas du tout… Il n'a pas le droit.

Rick, de son côté, a été également attristé par la disparition de Daryl, si ce n'est plus. L'homme est le seul qui a sût donner de l'espoir à l'ex-shérif. Lui donner cette joie sans nom. Même la mort de Judy ne l'a pas autant attristé. Ce qu'il trouve anormal et cruel, étant donné que la petite est sans doute sa fille. Sans doute. Ce mot lui revient à l'esprit. Lori a été une sacrée connasse sur ce coup là. Il lui en a toujours voulu. Et il lui en veut toujours, d'ailleurs. Encore, qu'elle ait eut une relation avec Shane, c'est compréhensible, elle est seule et désemparée à ce moment là. Mais qu'elle ait le culot de venir vers Rick comme un petit chien vers son maître après? Non. Alors Rick s'est finalement dit que l'ignorer est la meilleure solution. Il s'est donc rapproché de Daryl, et c'est là que ça commence à déraper, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Merde, il a bien le droit de se sentir en sécurité et heureux quand il est avec lui, après tout.

Soudainement, l'ex-shérif est extirpé de ses pensées par la voix rauque et ténébreuse de son "frère".

« -Euhm, tu disais? S'enquit pensivement Rick.

-Oh, rien… J'ai sans doute pensé tout haut…

-Oh, d'accord. Vient, je dois te parler. »

Le Chasseur acquiesça, lui aussi devait parler à Rick. »

Sur ces douces paroles de Rick, les deux hommes marchent lentement mais sûrement vers la forêt, pour avoir une discussion. Ils en ont grandement besoin.

« -Bon, euhm, je veux avoir une discussion avec toi. Je trouve que c'est important. D'abord, dit moi ce que tu as fait et comment ça s'est passé, avec Beth. Je déteste avoir à parler, mais là, c'est nécessaire. Je commence, je me doute que tu vas pas me dévoiler tout ça si je ne fais pas de même.

Daryl ne dit rien, et Rick prit son silence pour un oui.

\- Alors après la chute du Gouverneur j'ai dût aller dans une maison avec Carl, pour nous protéger tous les deux. On a eu du mal. Après plusieurs jours où j'ai failli perdre la vie, nous avons trouvé une maison. Michonne nous a trouvé quelques jours après. Et toi?

-J'ai été avec Beth pour quitter la prison. Elle a été vraiment géniale avec moi, alors que j'étais bourru et agressif envers elle. Elle m'a changé. Puis nous nous sommes fait attaqués par une vingtaine de rôdeurs alors que l'on étaient dans une maison pour nous réfugier. Je lui ai donc dit de partir en avant, histoire qu'elle sauve son cul. Mais quand je suis revenu, elle n'y était plus. J'ai été déprimé les jours suivants... Wo, je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai dit tout ça.

Rick écoute Daryl silencieusement et tristement.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle, hein? S'enquit l'ex-shérif, avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Euh... J'sais pas. Comment tu veux que j'sache comment différencier ces sentiments là avec ceux que j'éprouve pour… pour… Quelqu'un d'autre?!

-Putain, calmes toi mec! D'un, tu vas rameuter les rôdeurs. De deux, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça?! Et de trois, tu...tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un..? Rick a fini cette phrase avec un ton étrangement monotone.

-Je...je… Enfin… ! Mais ça n'importe rien, hein?!

-Daryl… Qui-est? Rick parle avec un ton légèrement menaçant, mélangé avec de la colère, ce qui n'a même pas fait sourciller Daryl.

-J'suis même pas sûr si...enfin…si j'ai des sentiments pour cette personne. Puis l'amour ce sont des conneries, c'est juste une excuse pour baiser !

-Ok..ok… D'abord, est-ce-que tu as été avec cette personne à la prison?

-Ou...Oui.

-D'accord. Cette personne est-elle actuellement encore vivante?

-Putain, c'est quoi toutes ces questions?! S'énerve brusquement Daryl.

-J'essaye juste de comprendre, Daryl... Donc, est-ce-que cette personne est encore vivante? Son ton est, cette fois-ci, plus doux.

-O-Oui...

-Et, euhm, depuis quand as-tu des sentiments pour cette personne?

-Depuis la ferme... Je crois...

-Et... c'est un homme ou une femme, Daryl..?

C'en est trop pour Daryl qui s'enfuie brusquement, fou de rage.

-Attends, Daryl. DARYL!

Le dénommé Daryl s'arrête, sans un mot, tournant encore le dos à l'ex-shérif qui s'approche de plus en plus, jusqu'à lui toucher l'épaule. Ce qui fait frissonner l'archer.

-Je… Je suis désolé, Daryl. Je ne voulais pas aller trop loin...Tu comprends... je dois savoir… 

Daryl, bouillonnant, se retourne d'un geste brusque, ce qui a eu le don de faire sursauter Rick. L'ex-shérif fut étonné de voir des larmes couler sur les joues meurtries de l'archer.

-Et pourquoi, hein?! De quel droit, Môsieur Rick Grimes devrait vouloir et surtout DEVOIR savoir une chose aussi insignifiante que ça, hein?! Cri rageusement l'archer, qui, dans un geste de provocation, pousse assez violemment l'ex shérif.

-Daryl… Tais toi, je t'en prie...

-Oh! Encore un plaisir que je devrais faire au leader?!

-Daryl...

-Oh puis merde à la fin! Vas te faire foutre Ri…

L'archer n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Une bouche vient se poser sur ses lèvres, avec bientôt une langue qui quémanda son entrée. Daryl laisse cette langue curieuse s'aventurer dans son antre. Le baiser est long, sauvage et passionné, un premier baiser à la hauteur de toutes attentes. Putain, il venait de le faire. Daryl Dixon, LE Daryl Dixon venait de répondre au baiser de Rick Grimes.

Les joues des deux compères maintenant rosies, ils reprennent leur souffle en se regardant dans les yeux, un léger mais voyant sourire aux lèvres.

-Je préfère te voir comme ça, raille lubriquement l'ex-shérif, un grand sourire émanant ses lèvres.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Daryl, qui, d'habitude, ne laisse s''échapper ses sentiments sous aucun prétexte, vient de rougir. Oui, de rougir. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, mais pas du tout ça…  
Daryl ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Pendant ce baiser, il a ressenti un tas de choses très suspectes dans son ventre. Il ne sait comment l'interpréter. A-t-il aimé ou détesté ce baiser? Il l'a aimé, c'est certain. Après tout, il y a répondu, et pas d'une façon très discrète. Mais Rick dans l'histoire? Qu'en pense-t-il? A-t-il aimé? Veut-il qu'il se passe quelque chose ensuite, ou c'était une ruse bien dissimulée pour faire taire Daryl? L'archer commençait sérieusement à bouillonner intérieurement, ce silence était pesant.

-Tu comptes m'embrasser avec tant de ferveur les prochaines fois? ~ Raille lubriquement Rick qui, lui aussi, en avait plus que marre de ce blanc.

Daryl, agacé et vexé que l'on se moque si ouvertement de lui, s'en alla de pas brusques vers Carl et Michonne. Mais, dans la précipitation et à cause de la nuit, il trébuche sur un crâne. Rick vient le rattraper immédiatement, il est maintenant penché sur l'archer, un sourire plus que lubrique, auquel celui-ci répond, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse et passion.

 **POV Carl et Michonne.**

Michonne est réveillée depuis une heure au moins. Elle n'avait même pas dormi, pour être honnête. Elle a entendu Rick et Daryl partir pour parler, il y a quelques temps déjà, ce qui l'inquiétait grandement. Elle regarde Carl dormir paisiblement, malgré ce qui vient de lui arriver, le gamin arrive encore à dormir. Pas Michonne. Cela fait des mois qu'elle ne dort plus.  
Elle feint. Elle feint pour que ses "compagnons" ne s'inquiètent guère. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle a fait quand ses compères sont partis. La samouraï se demande d'ailleurs de quoi ils peuvent parler aussi longtemps? Une attaque de rôdeur(s)? Non. L'un aurait réagi et serait revenu de suite ici. Une bagarre? Non. Elle a entendu Rick dire avant de partir à Daryl qu'il était son frère. Se sont-ils égarés? Non. Daryl connaît la forêt comme sa poche, jamais il ne s'est perdu. Alors que cela pouvait-il être? Encore dix minutes de plus et Michonne s'y rendrait, c'est certain.

Deux minutes. Trois minutes. Quatres minutes. Cinq minutes...

Michonne s'arrête de compter. Au loin, elle voit des silhouettes qu'elle définit comme celles de Rick et Daryl.

 **Fin POV Michonne et Carl : Retour au POV Rick et Daryl.**

Les deux compères ne risqueront pas d'oublier cette nuit de si tôt, jamais...

 **FLASH-BACK:**

Rick se délecte tendrement du baiser fougueux mais pourtant si tendre de l'archer. Jamais Lori ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon. Jamais. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là non plus. Il en est désormais sûr: Il est amoureux de Daryl. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'archer éprouvait les mêmes sentiments...

-Ri-Rick...

L'ex-shérif venait d'enlever le pantalon de l'archer, ce qui lui laissait une magnifique vue sur les jambes galbées du Chasseur, sur ses chevilles si bien taillées et sur son érection naissante...

-Rick, tu fous quoi là?! J'crois pas vouloir ça…

-Chuuutt... détend toi... Et laisse-moi faire.

Daryl, c'est bien connu, déteste se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Alors bon, là, ça ne changerai pas... Peut-importe la relation qu'il entretient avec Rick, jamais Daryl Dixon ne se laisserait dominer. Jamais.

-Putain, t'crois vraiment que j'vais jouer la fille et m'la fermer?!

-Oui.

-H-Hein? Daryl commençait à rougir, il s'attendait à une réplique, pas à ça...

-J'ai dit oui.

-Mais développe bordel!

-Oui, tu vas jouer le soumis. Parce que oui, je compte bien te prendre ici, en pleine nuit, dans une forêt où il y a sans doute des rôdeurs. Et ça se reproduira. Peut-être, j'avoue, pas dans les mêmes circonstances, mais ça se reproduira. Pourquoi? Parce que je compte bien que ton cul me connaisse et m'appartienne jusqu'à la moindre parcelle. Je te veux tout entier, Daryl. C'est pour cela que je vais te prendre, et je peux te dire que tu vas adorer ça et me supplier d'y aller plus fort, à chaque coup de rein, tu vas crier mon nom.

Daryl, fort agacé par l'audace dont Rick a fait preuve, fit la seule chose qu'il se devait de faire. Parce que non, Daryl Dixon n'est pas un soumis. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser insulter de la sorte. Il n'a jamais été très à l'aise dans tout ce qui est relations sexuelles, alors quand il s'agit d'un homme… Non, il se doit de réagir et de faire comprendre à Rick qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire…

L'ex-shérif -qui, je précise, ne s'y attendait pas- se prit donc un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Celui-ci rendit donc ce coup à Daryl. Et ce qui était au départ un simple avertissement de la part du Chasseur devient vite une bagarre.

Les coups partaient automatiquement. Quand l'archer frappait l'ex-shérif, celui-ci lui rendait. Leurs jointures étaient blanches, rouées de coups en même temps qu'elles en donnaient. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait l'air de savoir réellement pourquoi ils se battaient.

Non, ce qu'ils savaient, c'était comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais.

Parce que bon, comment avouer à l'homme qu'on aime que les coups qu'on lui porte sont des signes d'amour propre?

 _ **Voilààà**_ _ **!**_ _ **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus! Je ne sais pas si je dois le considérer comme un prologue ou bien un premier chapitre… Alors ça va être *réfléchis* un prologue..? Non, sérieusement, je pense qu'un prologue est plus adapté, vu que beaucoup de choses s'y passent! Je ne sais pas du tout quand je publierais le nouveau chapitre, mais vu que je suis motivée peut-être ce week-end ou dans une semaine… En fait je ne sais pas… x) Laissez des Review ça fait plaisir!**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette FanFic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bon, et bonne nouvelle, j'ai révisé un peu les concordances des temps donc mon texte -mis à part les dialogues- est au même temps tout le long, c'est à dire au passé!**

 **RAR:**

 **zeylafolle:** **Merci beaucoup, c'est super sympa! C'est vrai que tu as raisons! Encore merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir ça -w-**

 **moustik:** **Merci aussi pour ta review! :3**

 _ **!WARNING!**_

 **RATING M: C'est-à-dire langage cru, grossier et scènes osées à voir.**

 **CECI EST UN SLASH (RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES) DONC HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!**

 **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à Robert Kirkman. J'écris cette fiction dans l'unique but de vous faire plaisir, et donc de par conséquent de me faire plaisir en l'écrivant. Je ne suis pas rémunérée et ne compte pas l'être un jour. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.**

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Cinq minutes? Une heure? Deux heures? Quelques secondes? Les deux hommes ne contaient pas. Les coups partaient comme ils arrivaient, c'est-à-dire sans but précis, si ce n'est que de heurter leurs cible. Pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là? Certes, ils le savaient ça. Le plus important? Garder le contact physique. Pourquoi? De la rage qui ressort. Quelle rage? Cette rage, là, que vous avez quand vous aimez quelqu'un. Cette rage que vous avez envers la personne concernée. Oui, Rick en voulait à Daryl d'être aussi inaccessible. C'est ce qu'il aimait le plus chez Daryl. Et ce qu'il détestait le plus à la fois. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir fait tomber amoureux. Oui, c'était ça le problème, au fond. Mais Rick s'arrêta brusquement. Daryl ne répondait plus à ses coups. Non, celui-ci jonchait sur le sol, inerte.

-Daryl...

Aucun signe, ni aucune réponse. Putain... qu'avait-il fait?

-D-Daryl... Putain, réponds mec...

Qu'il s'en voulait bordel.

-DARYL...!

L'homme restait inerte. L'ex-shérif s'assoit, puis vérifie le respiration du Chasseur. Heureusement, celle-ci était régulière. Il mit la tête de l'archer sur ses genoux, puis il attend. Deux minutes, deux heures, quelques secondes? Peut importe. Tout ce temps lui semblait une éternité. Bordel, qu'avait-il fait?

Un faible le geste lui fit baisser la tête. Daryl venait de se réveiller. L'ex-shérif le regardait dans les yeux, un sourire émanant ses lèvres, tandis que son vis-à-vis le regardait avec incompréhension, avant de s'agenouiller brusquement, alerté par cette soudaine proximité.

-P't'ain Rick... 'S'est passé quoi?

-O-On s'est battus, tu t'es évanouis, j'suis désolé Daryl.

Le concerné hocha la tête, pour montrer qu'il pardonne. Un silence s'en suivit, avant que Daryl ne le brise.

-J'suis désolé aussi.

-Que...Quoi?

-J'suppose que j'ai dû faire quelque chose aussi pour en arriver là... Fin bon tu m'as entendu je ne me répèterais pas.

L'ex-shérif fit à son tour un hochement de tête, avant que Daryl ne proclame:

-Amis?

-Amis.

Rick tendit une poignée de main à son vis-à-vis, auquel celui-ci répondit. Leurs mains étaient enlacées, rien ne semblait les séparer quand, soudainement, Rick attira brusquement l'archer contre son corps, puis l'embrassa. L'archer répondit à son baiser. Les deux compères entrelacèrent leurs langues, puis ils les firent valser. Ils s'embrassèrent comme cela un moment, un moment inoubliable dans leur vie. Ils s'arretèrent au bout de quelques minutes, respiration oblige. Les deux, toujours dans le simple éclairage de la Pleine Lune, se regardèrent dans les yeux, reprenant leur souffle, les joues rosies par le désire. Comme pour les rappeler vers la réalité, un bruit de rôdeur se fit entendre au loin. Les deux compères s'en chargèrent tous les deux, sans difficultés.

Ils n'osaient plus vraiment se regarder. Que venait-il de se passer? C'était assez claire pourtant. Ils venaient de se rouler une putain de pelle. Mais leur vis-à-vis le prenait-il au sérieux? C'est la question qu'ils se posaient tous deux.

-Daryl...?

-Ouais?

-T-Tu as pris... çasérieusementouc'étaitjusteunmomentquinesereproduirajamais?

Un léger sourire -à peine apparent- se posa sur les lèvres de Daryl.

-Et... En articulent, ça donne quoi?

-Tu... As pris ça sérieusement, ou c'était juste de la rigolade pour toi?

Daryl détourna le regard.

-J'sais pas... Ça dépend d'toi...

-J'ai... Plutôt bien aimé.

Daryl ne répondit pas, bien trop fier pour dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Il se contenta de sourire un peu plus, puis de hocher la tête en direction de Rick.

-On devrait peu-être retourner voir Michonne et Carl, s'ils se réveillent ils vont nous chercher, suggéra Rick.

-Ouais, on ferait mieux.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Michonne se dirigea vers les deux hommes à toute vitesse.

-Vous étiez où au juste là?!

-Il y avait environs quatre ou cinq rôdeurs, nous les avons attirés dans la forêt, puis on s'en est occupés tous les deux, répliqua Rick.

-Me prends pas pour une conne, mec. J'vous ai vus et entendus partir.

Les deux compères se regardèrent, le rouge leur montant aux joues.

-De toute façon, on est rentrés, c'est ce qui importe, non?

-J'saurais tôt ou tard ce qu'il s'est...

Michonne se coupa net dans sa phrase. Les deux homme étaient partis se réfugier dans la voiture, épuisés.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Le lendemain matin, quand Rick se réveilla, Michonne et Carl étaient dehors, entrain de manger un écureuil que Daryl avait rapporté la veille. Il tourna le tête vers celui-ci, qui était toujours endormis. Un sourire émanait ses lèvres. Il paraissait tellement paisible endormi.. C'était rare de le voir comme ceci, et Rick avait la chance de faire partit des privilégiés. Ses longues mèches brunes foncéees retombaient parfaitement sur son doux visage. Ses merveilleux yeux couleur bleu azure étaient cachés par ses paupières. Un doux et merveilleux spectacle visuel pour l'ex-shérif.

-T'vas continuer longtemps à m'reluquer comme ça? Demanda Daryl, sa voix rauque encore ensommeillée.

-N-Non...

Le visage de Daryl était émmané d'un doux sourire. Bordel, c'était rare de le voir dans cet état là. C'est pour cela que Rick -profitant que Michonne et Carl avaient le dos tourné- déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, qui répondit aussitôt. Ce fut un baiser assez doux, pas sauvage, un doux baiser pour se réveiller. Ils sortirent de la voiture une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pour aller «déjeuner» avec Carl et Michonne.

-B'jour, dirent en cœur Rick et Daryl.

Les deux amis leurs répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors… Bien dormis? Leur demanda Michonne.

-Hum.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe se rassembla autour de la carte, histoire de trouver une nouvelle direction.

-Il y a une ligne de chemins de fer au Nord, on a cas se diriger par là, il y aura sûrement une mini gare ou quelque chose de similaire non loin, et là on pourra trouver un abri pour la nuit, proposa Michonne.

-Bonne idée. On fera ça, dit Rick.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Quelques heures de marche plus tard, le groupe suivait toujours les fameuses railles. Rick et Daryl ouvrèrent la marche, suivis de Michonne et Carl, qui n'avaient guère l'air de se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne faisaient que jouer entre eux.

-On fera quoi après ça? Demanda Daryl.

-Je ne sais pas, on marchera toujours vers le Nord, peut-être que le reste ou du moins une partie du groupe s'y trouve.

-Pourquoi l'Nord?

-Je… Je ne sais pas du tout par où on doit aller pour dire.

Daryl regarda Rick dans les yeux en hochant la tête, puis ils continuèrent à marche en silence.

-Papa!

Rick se retourna, interpellé par son fils.

-Regarde l'affiche…

Michonne souriait, tandis que Rick s'approcha.

\- «Terminus Tous ceux qui y arrivent survivent.»

-C'est à environ une semaine de marche d'ici si l'on prend des raccourcis, fit remarquer Daryl.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu dis? On y va? Demanda Rick, souriant légèrement.

-On y va, lui répondit Daryl, le regardant dans les yeux en souriant à peine.

 **Voilà voilà (J'ai l'impression de toujours dire ça! :0 ) J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, le suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine si j'en ai le courage! Merci de m'avoir lu , j'espère sincèrement que vous aimez. Merci à celles (je suppose) qui m'ont envoyé des Reviews N'hésitez pas à continuer tous, ça fait plaisir.**

 **A bientôt!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello ! Voilà deuxième chapitre de cette Fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je préviens de suite, dans ce chapitre, il y a un lemon ! C'est mon premier, alors pour les amateurs, j'suis désolée mais j'ai fais de mon mieux ! Je l'ai mis en italique (Non, pas le début, qui est la fin du second chapitre.) donc ceux qui voudront passer le pourront !**

 **Merci à Lyla Grint pour sa Review :3**

 **WARNINGS !**

 **RATING M : C'est-à-dire langage cru , grossier et scènes osées.**

 **CECI EST UN SLASH (RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES) DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !**

 **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à Robert Kirkman. Non, je ne possède pas Daryl, quoique heureusement sinon je ferais des choses assez malsaines avec *rire malsain et gêné*. J'écris cette fiction dans le but de vous faire plaisir, et par conséquent de me faire plaisir en l'écrivant. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée et ne compte pas l'être un jour. Seule l'intrique m'appartient.**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Michonne souriait, tandis que Rick s'approcha._

 _\- «Terminus. Tous ceux qui y arrivent survivent.»_

 _-C'est à environ une semaine de marche d'ici si l'on prend des raccourcis, fit remarquer Daryl._

 _-Qu'est-ce-que tu en dis? On y va? Demanda Rick, souriant légèrement._

 _-On y va, lui répondit Daryl, le regardant dans les yeux en souriant à peine._

-Bien. Si on fait confiance à la carte que l'on a et à celle-ci ; on est à environ… neuf jours de marche en allant assez vite.

Carl écarquilla les yeux.

-Neuf jours ?! P'tain, c'est énorme.

-Le p'tit a raison, Rick. On ne sait même pas si l'endroit est sécurisé, si ce sont des personnes saines qui s'y trouvent ou encore si l'endroit a été prit d'assaut…

-On peut toujours tenter ! Où aller de toute façon ? On ne sait même pas si les autres sont vivants, ni même où ils sont… Et si Beth était là-bas ? Et si les autres membres du groupe y étaient aussi ? C'est à cet endroit qu'ils iraient, ils réagiraient comme nous et y iraient pour que l'on se retrouve tous ! Bordel, c'est une chance ce sanctuaire ! On ne connaît pas ces personnes, certes, mais on pourrait les observer ! Après la prison, je ne croyais même pas survivre deux jours… Et voilà où on en est ! En vie ! Et on s'est même retrouvés alors que l'on était séparé ! Il faut saisir cette chance….

Les autres écoutaient silencieusement. Bordel, Rick avait raison. Il fallait prendre cette chance.

-Ok.

-Sûre ?

-Ok.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Cela faisait deux jours que le groupe marchait en direction du Terminus. Ils étaient tous exténués.

-J'vais chasser, dit Daryl.

-Attends, j't'accompagne.

-Et nous, demanda Carl.

-On a cas poser le camp ici. Il va bientôt faire nuit, restez ici.

Ça ne plaisait pas à Michonne, mais elle acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes armés se retrouvaient seuls dans la forêt.

-Pourquoi t'as voulus venir ?

-Je voulais te parler. On doit parler.

-Et d'quoi ?

-Fait pas l'con, Daryl. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. On doit parler de nous deux.

Daryl regarda Rick, mais ne répondit rien, gêné.

-Alors… euhm…. On-on est quoi au juste tous les deux ?

-J'sais pas… Tu nous verrais comment toi ? Demanda Daryl, plus que gêné par cette conversation.

-Eh bien… J'aime t'embrasser. J'aime te toucher. J'aime ton caractère, aussi con soit-il. J'aime quand tu me souris, même si ce sourire est bien souvent invisible. J'aime tes cheveux longs, aussi indomptables soient-ils. J'aime quand tu t'énerves. J'aime quand tu te baisses, je peux voir ta putain de chute de reins qui me donne plus qu'envie. Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de ne pas te prendre par terre et de ne pas baiser ton cul, il m'fait envie. Je crois que je t'aime, Daryl.

Pour une déclaration, c'était une déclaration. Daryl s'attendait à bien des choses comme à des « C'était une erreur » ou des « Le dit à personne, j'ai honte de toi » mais pas à ça. Putain, Rick, LE Rick Grimes l'aimait. Pourquoi pas un autre ? On ne le saura sans doute jamais. Non, c'est bien lui, Daryl Dixon, que Rick aimait. Et le pire, c'est que c'était réciproque.

-J'crois… J'crois…. Qu'c'est réciproque, il finit sa phrase le plus doucement possible.

Rick sourit, puis embrassa langoureusement son vis-à-vis sur la bouche.

Après quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, avant que Rick ne prenne la parole.

-Tu… Tu crois que tu serais prêt ?

Daryl écarquilla les yeux, puis sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-J-Je crois que oui…

-Tout de suite ?

-Tout de suite.

 _Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rick pour s'exécuter. Il poussa Daryl contre un arbre, puis l'embrassa. Après un baiser qui fut doux, il quémanda l'entrée du Chasseur avec sa langue, puis y pénétra. Les langues s'enroulèrent, puis un baiser langoureux s'en suivit. Les joues rosies par le désire, les deux acolytes se regardèrent, puis recommencèrent de plus belle. Rick regarda son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, puis le poussa par terre. Celui-ci allongé, il s'installa sur son corps en caressant sa peau fine et meurtrie en dessous de ses vêtements. L'ex-shérif se baissa un peu plus pour embrasser fougueusement son acolyte. Ils se dévorèrent tous deux du regard, puis Rick enleva délicatement la veste ailée du Chasseur, avant d'arracher sa chemise et de lui baiser sauvagement le torse. L'archer, à son tour, déshabilla son acolyte. Tout en l'embrassant, il défit la veste marron de Rick, puis enleva sans délicatesse son t-shirt. Après plusieurs baisers fougueux échangés, Rick se laissa tomber à côté de Daryl, essoufflé. Tous deux se regardèrent, un léger sourire émanant leurs lèvres. Rick dirigea sa main en direction de l'entrejambe de Daryl, puis voyagea sous son pantalon. Il commença à caresser le gland rougis de son acolyte, qui frémit de plaisir. Toujours en gardant le contact visuel, il enleva le pantalon de Daryl qui lui, enleva celui de Rick. En quelques secondes à peine, ils se retrouvèrent nus, ne portants qu'un boxer._

 _Rick commença à lécher le torse du Chasseur, jusqu'à son aine qu'il lécha aussi. Il enleva sauvagement le boxer de Daryl, puis commença à caresser l'entrejambe délicatement, en la regardant comme un enfant qui découvre son nouveau jouet. L'ex-shérif se baissa, puis engloutit le gland, puis bientôt le reste. Puis, très lentement, il fit des vas et viens. De longs vas et viens._

 _-Ri-Rick… P-Plus vite…._

 _Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ex-shérif. Il accéléra ses mouvements, et Daryl poussa un râle de plaisir. Il se releva ensuite, puis prépara délicatement le Chasseur pour sa première fois. Après ces gestes délicats, il pénétra dans l'étroitesse du beau brun qui, après avoir poussé un cri de douleur, poussa des longs gémissements de sa voix rauque._

 _-Rick…continu…._

 _Le concernée sourit, puis buta de plus en plus fort dans la prostate du brun, jusqu'à l'orgasme. Les deux acolytes poussèrent un long gémissement de soulagement quand Rick éjacula en Daryl._

 _-Putain, j'm'attendais pas à ça… dit Daryl, à bout de souffle._

 _-De quel sens ?_

 _Le brun poussa un soupir._

 _-A ton avis ? J'te suppliais d'arrêter ?_

 _Rick se mit à rire._

 _-Non. C'est vrai._

Après avoir entendu un rôdeur au loin, Rick et Daryl se rhabillèrent à toute vitesse, se rappelant que cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils étaient partis.

-On va leur dire quoi ? On a que trois écureuils.

-J'sais pas. Qu'c'était pas not' jour de chance.

Rick rigola à peine.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

-Vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda Carl, fatigué.

-Bah on a chassé. Pourquoi ? Répondit Rick.

-Ça fait juste quarante-cinq minutes que vous êtes partis. Et vous n'avez ammené que trois écureuils.

-Y'avait rien. C'est la merde dans c'coin.

-Oh.

Les quatre acolytes firent griller leurs trois maigres écureuils au feu de camp.

Après ce maigre repas, Daryl et Carl allèrent se coucher, Rick et Michonne prenants le premier quart.

-Rick, il faut qu'on discute, toi et moi. Je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Daryl et toi, mais je voudrais que tu me le dise avant.

Rick écarquilla les yeux, mais essayant avec peine de cacher sa surprise.

-Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas chercher, Michonne. Qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça ?

-Putain, joue pas au con avec moi. J'croyais que tu me connaissais. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Encore, à Carl je comprends, c'est ton gamin, et sa mère est morte. Et encore, il serait sans soute content pour toi ! Et moi, tu sais que j'ai rien contre ça !

Rick ne répondit rien. Pour une fois, il n'avait aucune répartie.

-Rick… Je veux l'entendre distinctement. Si on se cache des choses, mais personnelles, si elles peuvent réduire à néant ce groupe, il faut les dire.

-J-Je… Daryl… On… On… On a couché ensemble. Je l'aime.

Michonne sourit sans se cacher.

-Bien. Tu vois, c'est mieux de le dire. Je ne le dirais pas à Carl, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Rick acquiesça, pour remercier son acolyte, puis celle-ci le prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant :

-'Z'allez bien ensemble.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Six jours après ces révélations , le groupe, toujours plus exténué et affaiblit, marchait toujours en direction du Terminus. Daryl et Rick ouvraient la marche, et marchaient avec des pas lents, tandis que Michonne et Carl discutaient énergiquement derrière.

Subitement, tous s'arrêtèrent. Daryl venait de se pétrifier sur place, tenant son estomac avec douleur. Ses acolytes regardaient la scène sans bouger, sans même sourciller des yeux. Puis, sans que l'on s'en rendre même compte, Daryl se pencha en avant pour vomir ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Rick, Carl et Michonne regardaient la scène avec étonnement. Jamais Daryl n'avait été malade. Jamais. Celui-ci -qui s'était préalablement assis- s'allongea sur les rails qui menaient au Terminus.

\- Oh putain...

L'homme avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Sa peau était assez pale -sous sa couche de saleté, du moins-. C'était assez rare de voir le Benjamin Dixon dans une telle position de faiblesse, surtout que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à se morfondre. Non, pas du tout. Rick se disait que son acolyte devait être vraiment très mal au point, ce qui l'inquiétait.

-Daryl… T-Tu vas bien? S'enquit Rick, inquiet.

-Mouais...

\- Ça peut être quoi, à votre avis? S'enquit Carl, qui posait tout haut la question que Michonne et Rick se demandaient tout bas.

-Une grippe, une indigestion, une insolation, un coup de chaud...

-Ça peut être beaucoup de choses, Carl, répondirent Rick et Michonne, se complétant.

-Déjà, nous n'avons pas mangé ce matin, alors je ne pense pas que ça serait une indigestion ou une insolation, dit Rick, réfléchissant.

-Oui, je pense aussi. Peut-être qu'avant de passer par le Terminus nous pourrions aller voir dans une pharmacie? Il y a très souvent des tableaux qui mettent les symptômes des maladies les plus courantes, proposa Michonne.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi, répondit Carl, avec un air de défi et un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Michonne esquinta un petit sourire à son tour.

-J'ai fait un stage en pharmacie quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère voulait absolument que je sache tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les médocs' et le reste si je vivais seule avec un homme... Bref pas chez elle quoi.

Rick et Carl se mirent à rire de bon cœur, ce qui irrita très légèrement la concernée.

-Oubliez pas que j'suis là surtout hein... Toute cette joie , ça m'donne mal au crâne...

Rick esquissa un sourire moqueur. Même agonisant à même le sol, l'archer gardait sa mauvaise humeur habituelle.

-Comment tu t'sens? S'enquit Rick, reprenant un peu de sérieux.

-C'qu'des vomissements, hein... Y'a pas d'quoi faire tout c'que vous dites.

-Mais Daryl, si tu...

-Arrête, Rick... C'que moi, y'a pas d'quoi s'inquiéter…Puis t'crois vraiment qu'on va faire 8 jours de marche juste pour trois cachets ?!

-Mais… tu ne montres jamais quand tu ne vas pas bien, alors ce doit être grave là...

Daryl détestais être sous-estimé. Alors pour démentir les paroles de Rick, il se releva d'un coup, puis essuya sa bouche avec sou foulard. Après ça, il se mit à marcher assez vite. Puis, quand il fut à quelques mètres, il esquissa un sourire victorieux, pour bien faire comprendre à Rick qu'un Dixon n'est pas faible.

-J'vous l'avais bien dit…

Puis, sur ces douces paroles de Daryl, ils reprirent ensemble la route du Terminus.

ooOOooOOoooOOoo

-J'crois qu'on peut s'arrêter là, 'va faire bientôt nuit, proposa Daryl.

-Oui, ce sera mieux. Je pense que si nous nous levons tôt, on sera vers treize heures au Terminus demain, si on en croit la carte.

ooOOooOOoooOOoo

Le lendemain matin, Daryl fut réveillé par un haut le cœur assez dérangeant. Après avoir changé de positions plusieurs fois en croyant que c'en était la cause, il décide d'aller faire un tour pour aller chasser. Il se mit en courir, puis prit son arbalète dans la volée. Pendant une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, il semblait aller mieux et avait même tué deux écureuils. Mais c'était bien trop facile. En pleine traque d'un cerf, il se mit à vomir, appuyé contre un arbre. Il resta dans cette position pendant moins de cinq minutes, puis, assez énervé de ce brusque changement de situation par sa faute, il retourna de pas vifs au camp qu'ils avaient improvisé hier.

Quand il revint, seul Rick était réveillé. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, puis voulut lui déposer un châste baiser sur les lèvres, mais l'archer le repoussa.

-Daryl... Excuse-moi…

Le concerné ria sarcastiquement et légèrement.

-T'excuser d'quoi? J'tai r'poussé parce'que ça s'ra pas agréable... J'viens d'vomir alors mon haleine doit pas être des plus fraîches si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

Rick émeta un rire léger, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

-Attends, t'as encore vomi?!

-Ouais.

-Putain, Daryl... Tu m'inquiètes là.

-Oh c'est bon, c'est sans doute qu'une grippe hein...

-Et t'as quoi d'autre comme symptômes?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te raconter ma vie comme ça?

-Oui.

Décidément, l'ex-shérif l'énervait avec sa répartie.

-Tu sais, je n'arrêterai pas de te chercher pour le savoir.

-C'est c'qu'on verra.

-Exact.

ooOOooOOoooOOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, nous pouvions retrouver Michonne, Carl, Rick et Daryl en route pour le Terminus, le fameux sanctuaire pour tous. Et, comme promis, Rick n'arrêtai pas de questionner Daryl, de le pousser légèrement et autres gamineries du genre. Au bout d'une heure à peine, Daryl a cédé. Oui, le Daryl Dixon en a eu marre et a cédé à Rick.

-Aloooors?

-P'tain, Rick! Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te foutre merde?!

-Dit le moi, Daryl, ou je recommence.

-P'tain, j'ai mal au crâne et j'vomis même quand j'bouffe pas ! Content, Rick ?!

Rick fut étonné. Il ne savait pas que l'archer lui aurait dit tout cela de son plein gré.

C'est à ce moment que, nerveusement, Rick se mit à rire. Suivit de Michonne. Mais Carl, lui , ne comprenait rien, donc il se contenta de regarder ses compères suspicieusement. Daryl se sentit très vexé.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais cette fois-ci? S'enquit rageusement Daryl.

-Oh, rien, rien... Mais si tu n'étais pas un homme,...

-...On aurait pu croire que tu étais enceint! Finit Michonne, hilare.

Daryl, énervé, se mit à marcher à toute vitesse, quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

-J'crois qu'jai trouvé l'Terminus...

 **Voili voilu voilou (J'ai opté pour le changement, donc pour la façon Ned Flanders). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Merci de me lire ! Reviews s'il-vous-plaît (En plus je m'efforce à écrire le mot intégralement, j'suis gentille dit) ! :3 Le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute dans la semaine, puisque je suis super inspirée et en vacances. Mais si je suis une grande flemmarde en hivernation, bah il arrivera vendredi ou samedi dans la nuit ! :3**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello ! Voilà deuxième troisième de cette Fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! J'avais dit que je publierais sûrement dans la semaine, mais la flemmarde que je suis a préféré rester devant des séries toute la semaine '-' (J'ai un peu hiberné, en mode « je reste devant GoT et TWD** **» , j'suis sortie une seule fois et j'ai pas touché à mon travail, donc bon x) ) Breeef. J'ai oublié de prévenir :**

 **L'intrique se passe au niveau de la fin de la saison quatre , et dans ce chapitre dans le premier épisode la saison cinq. Je ne suis pas toujours mot à mot ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avant ces saisons, et des personnages morts peuvent vivre. Mais cette Fic contient et contiendra tout de même de nombreux Spoilers, donc il est conseillé d'avoir regardé la série jusqu'au moins la saison cinq. Et bien entendu, je ne suivrais pas du tout l'intrigue de la saison cinq. Comme, par exemple, [SPOILERS FIN SAISON 5] je ne sais même pas s'ils vont aller à Alexandria, même si il y a de fortes chances. Breeef. Je divague un peu trop.**

 **Merci encore à Lyla Grint et à** **Ironwidowdinozzo (j'espère n'avoir fait aucune faute !) pour leurs Reviews ! Ça fait plaisir et ça motive pour la suite** **!**

 **WARNINGS !**

 **RATING M : C'est-à-dire langage cru , grossier et scènes osées.**

 **CECI EST UN SLASH (RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES) DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !**

 **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à Robert Kirkman. Non, je ne possède pas Daryl –enfin le beau et talentueux Norman Reedus-, quoique heureusement sinon je ferais des choses assez malsaines avec *rire malsain et gêné*. J'écris cette fiction dans le but de vous faire plaisir, et par conséquent de me faire plaisir en l'écrivant. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée et ne compte pas l'être un jour. Seule l'intrique m'appartient.**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Daryl, énervé, se mit à marcher à toute vitesse, quand il s'arrêta brusquement._

 _-J'crois qu'jai trouvé l'Terminus..._

Rick, Michonne et Carl coururent dans la direction de Daryl. Puis, avec de grands yeux, se regardèrent tous.

-On fait quoi maintenant? S'enquit Carl.

-Euhm... On...On va enterrer la plupart de nos armes, on ne sait pas à qui on a à faire, dit Rick.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et furent ce que dit Rick.

Quand Michonne et Carl furent dans le Terminus et que Daryl escaladait la clôture, Rick prit celui-ci par le col avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Voyant le regard interrogateur de celui-ci, Rick dit juste, le sourire aux lèvres,

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avait pas goûté.

Pour seule réponse, l'archer soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Après avoir pénétré dans le Terminus, les quatre acolytes ont bien vite découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un endroit sûr... C'est pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans un wagon, en compagnie de leurs anciens compagnons. C'est à ce moment qu'ils furent la connaissance d'Abraham, Rosita , Eugene et Tara.

Quand tout le monde dormait, même Daryl, Rick s'empressa de réveiller Eugene pour avoir plus d'explications.

-Qu-Quoi… Je dors là...

-J'ai besoin de précisions, Eugene. Des précisions sur ce que tu faisais avant tout ça.

-J'étais un chercheur en laboratoires. Je faisais beaucoup d'expériences, et je suis resté après le carnage. J'étais l'un des meilleurs dans mon domaine, paraît-il.

-Et tu connais le remède, c'est ça? S'enquit Rick.

-C'est exact.

-Et saurais-tu ce que peut engendrer ce virus comme symptômes, même si l'on a pas été mordu?

\- Plus ou moins, oui.

-Alors, écoute... Je connais quelqu'un qui a des nausées, des maux de tête et cette personne a aussi chaud... Qu'est-ce-que cela pourrait être, à ton avis? Je sais que ce n'est pas trop ton domaine, mais quand même…

Eugene se mit à rire.

-Ton amie, elle est juste enceinte, mec.

-Sauf que c'est un homme...

-Dans ce cas là, je ne vois pas.

-Ce pourrait être un effet secondaire du virus ? Demanda Rick, déterminé et inquiet pour son « frère », maintenant amant.

-Honnêtement, mec, j'en sais fichtre rien. C'est peut-être du stress, ce ne serait pas étonnant dans le monde de merde où l'on vit.

-Mais… Il… Il ne se ferait pas voir si c'était le cas.

-Bon, c'est qui, ton ami ?

-C'est…. C'est Daryl.

Eugene sourit.

-Le grand sauvage qui dort tout seul ?

-Oui.

-Il est solitaire, hein ?

-C'est ça.

Eugene se mit à rire nerveusement et étonnement, personne ne se réveilla.

-Quoi ? Demanda Rick, légèrement offusqué, mais souriant toujours.

-Tu sais, je suis plutôt, voire très intelligent. Tout le monde me le dit. Ma défunte mère me le disait. Abraham me le dit. Même ce Gareth me l'a dit. Je sais mentir. Je sais jouer le jeu. Je sais cerner une personnalité. Et je sais, par exemple, que ton « frère », comme tu le dis, est un peu plus que ça. S'il était vraiment ton frère, je pense que ça tournerai vite à l'inceste.

Rick vit rouge. Comment un inconnu pouvait-il tout savoir ?

-Oh, et qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça ?!

-Glenn m'a beaucoup parlé de toi avant que tu arrives. Il me parlait d'un homme très protecteur envers les personnes qu'il aime, et encore plus envers sa famille. Il m'a aussi dit que tu préférais faire le sale boulot, pour que ça ne pèse pas sur la conscience des autres, mais que tu ne montrais aucune émotion ni aucune inquiétude extérieurement. Donc, j'en ai conclus que si tu étais si protecteur envers ce Daryl, c'est que tu l'aimais plus qu'un simple frère.

Bordel. Il allait tuer Glenn à son réveil pour en avoir dit autant sur lui à un inconnu.

-Mais s'il m'a dit tout ça, c'est parce qu'il avait besoin de sa vider. Et bordel, il croyait que tu étais mort !

-J-Je vois… Ne le dit à personne.

-Comme tu voudras. Mais tout finira par se savoir. Bonne nuit, Rick Grimes.

-Bonne nuit.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Rick n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa conversation avec Eugene. Si un inconnu avait tout découvert, alors les autres allaient le découvrir aussi, non ? Certes, l'homme était intelligent, mais bon…

Soudain, Rick fut extirpé de ses pensées par un bruit des plus étranges. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir, en même temps que ses acolytes qui ont été réveillés par le même bruit, un Daryl vomissant –encore-.

Abraham ,Glenn et Tara se mirent à rire, ce qui leur a valu un regard noir de Daryl et de Maggie, qui était partie au chevet de Daryl.

-Putain, ce n'est pas drôle les gars ! Le jour où ça vous arrive, j'vous ferais pareil.

-C'était nerveux, Maggie , excuse-moi…

-T'es con, Glenn.

Elle continuait de caresser vivement le dos de Daryl, qui se soulageait dans un coin du wagon, pour ne pas déranger plus. Etonnement, celui-ci ne disait rien. Il devait être vraiment exténué.

-C'est bon, j'peux m'débrouiller… Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien, ça va mieux ?

-Oui…

-Maggie, ça fait ça depuis trois jours, j'commence à m'inquiéter, intervenu Rick.

Maggie écarquilla des yeux, puis reprit un air calme.

-C'est peut-être une petite gastro. Ça m'était déjà arrivé au début de cette merde, et papa m'avait prescrit des antibiotiques. Quelques jours plus tard j'allais déjà mieux. Il a quoi comme symptômes au juste ?

-Eh bien, il vomit même quand il n'a rien mangé et il a mal au crâne. Il ne l'a rien dit de plus.

La Cadette Greene prit un air réfléchi.

-Daryl… Y-a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Daryl, qui ne suivait plus la conversation depuis quelques temps déjà, releva la tête, un regarde fatigué sur le visage.

-Pas qu'tu devrais savoir, nan.

-Je fais ça pour t'aider. J'ai certaines connaissances en médecine grâce à mon père. Laisse-moi faire au moins ça pour toi, que je me sente utile. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu devrais avoir honte que d'être malade, tu sais.

Daryl prit un air dépité, puis susurra ces quelques mots :

-Je… enfin… ça doit être parce qu'on est beaucoup, mais j'ai très chaud. Et j'ai…non rien.

-Dit, ce ne doit pas être dramatique.

Daryl regarda Maggie, puis mit sa main sur son téton, comme pour lui faire comprendre que ceux-ci lui faisaient mal.

Maggie sourit légèrement.

-Oh, je vois.

-Et…alors ? Il demandait comme un petit enfant qui avait fait une bêtise.

-Eh bien, reste calme hein, ce n'est juste qu'une constatation, et non une vérité. Mais… tu as tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte.

Daryl se leva brusquement, plus qu'énervé par l'énième fois qu'on lui faisait cette remarque. Il n'était pas une putain de femme enceinte et fragile bordel !

Mais dans la précipitation, et prit de vertiges, Daryl s'évanouit.

Rick et Maggie vinrent tout de suite à son chevet, paniqués, tandis que le reste du groupe se rassemble petit à petit, surpris. Rick secouai Daryl de tous les sens, en criant son nom pour que celui-ci se réveil tandis que Maggie vérifiai son rythme cardiaque.

-Son-Son rythme cardiaque est régulier. Il va bien aller. Ce doit juste être un petit malaise dû à la malnutrition, affirma Maggie.

Rick releva son visage vers celui de la Cadette Greene, de fines larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le pauvre était choqué.

-D'accord… Je… Je vais rester avec lui.

Maggie acquiesça, puis petit à petit, le reste du groupe reprit sa place. Rick prit Daryl, puis il installa celui-ci sur ses genoux, caressant son crâne.

-Bon, c'est pas que j'veux plomber l'ambiance qui est déjà plus que merdique, mais on devrait réfléchir à une façon de s'échapper, non ? Demanda Abraham.

-Il a raison, répondit Michonne.

-Mais j'ai toujours raison, dit Abraham avec le sourire.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Après avoir parlé plusieurs heures, le groupe n'a pas trouvé d'autres solutions que d'attaquer avec ce qu'ils avaient.

-Abraham, tu vas à côté de la porte avec Carl, à gauche. Tara avec Maggie à droit de la porte. Rosita, Glenn, en face de la porte avec moi. Michonne, tu te mets dans un coin, si Da…

-Qu'est-ce-que je fous là, bordel ?!

Daryl venait de se réveiller. Aussitôt réveillé, il chercha à s'éloigner le plus loin possible des genoux de Rick, voyant bien qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux.

Rick, Michonne et les autres eurent un grand sourire.

-Tu t'es évanouis en te relevant il y a quelques heures de cela, dit Rick.

L'archer regarda autour de lui, comme pour chercher une explication plausible.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, on va pourvoir t'expliquer le plan.

Après avoir rigoureusement expliqué le plan à Daryl et l'avoir répété aux autres, Rick se releva.

-Tu fous quoi ? Lui demanda Michonne.

Il lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

 _-Toi ! Là ! Tu t'occupes du wagon A avec l'autre ! J'm'occupes du B avec l'blond._

 _-J'prendrais qui d'ans ?_

 _-D'jà tu prends l'asiatique…_

Tous eurent un regard terrifié dans la direction de Glenn, qui l'était aussi.

 _-Puis c'lui qui sourit tout le temps là, Bob. Puis après l'bouclé qui dirige et l'archer._

 _-C'tout ?_

 _-Ouais. On prend les moins vulnérables en preum's._

Tous regardèrent Rick pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Tous en position ! Tout de suite, chuchota celui-ci.

Comme de fidèles soldats, les compagnons du leader lui obéirent.

Daryl, en compagnie de Carl et Abraham, se mit à la gauche de la porte pour anticiper.

! BOUM !

Et là, le trou noir.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Quand Daryl se réveilla, il était aux côtés de Rick et Glenn. Il fut étonné de voir tous ses compagnons bâillonnés, lui de même. Il regarda Rick dans les yeux. C'est là qu'il vit dans le regard de son acolyte quelque chose d'inédit. De l'impuissance. Il sentait dans le regard bleu de celui-ci de l'impuissance, pure et dure. L'ex-shérif regardait Daryl dans les yeux, ne rompant guère le regard comme pour un au revoir.

Daryl, pour la première fois de sa vie, vit la mort arriver. Oui, la première fois. Même dans l'arène avec Merle, il savait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. Non pas qu'il croyait qu'il pourrait tuer Merle, « Il n'y a que Merle qui peut tuer Merle. » Foutaises quand il y repensait. Ce con avait réussi à se faire butter et même à revenir après. Non, ce jour-là il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à la mort. Comme quand il se bat, ou quand il affronte des rôdeurs. Avec l'adrénaline, on ne voit la mort que quand elle arrive.

Ne rompant toujours point le regard, Rick prit la main de l'archer, comme pour le soutenir. Soudainement, les deux acolytes se tournèrent comme un seul homme. L'homme que Rick avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant se faire égorger. Puis ce fut au tour des personnes à côté. Quand ce fut au tour de Glenn, Gareth arriva.

-Tu fous quoi, Gareth ? On travaille là.

Le concerné se mit à sourire sadiquement.

-Du calme, du calme. Je voulais juste savoir vos contes.

Après avoir fort discuté avec ses pseudos-employés, Gareth regarda tour à tour les personnes qui se retrouvaient prisonnières de la mort, avec un certain sadisme dans le regard, avant de se lécher la lèvre inférieure, toujours en souriant. Le cannibale s'approcha lentement de Daryl, s'accroupit devant lui, avant de lui ôter le bâillon de la bouche.

-Monsieur l'archer se sent-il au dépourvu ?

Pour toute réponse, le concerné –qui était toujours mal au point- , cracha non sans une pointe de fierté au visage de son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci, pas le moins du monde vexé, extirpa la substance de son visage d'un coup de main lent, avant de s'essuyer sur la pseudo-baignoire.

-Oh, on essaye d'être fier avant de mourir ?

Voyant que le Chasseur le regardait toujours fixement sans essayer de parler, Gareth prit le visage de celui-ci entre ses longs doigts, puis approcha son visage du sien, d'un air menaçant.

-Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me dire ton nom, misérable con ?

-Va te faire foutre, connard.

-On joue aux rebelles ?

Aucune réponse.

-Oh, allez, je ne t'intimide pas tant que ça, non ?

-Va. Te. Faire. Foutre.

Le cannibale rigola, puis, ses acolytes croyant à une blague, rigolèrent aussi, avant que Gareth ne s'arrête et leur fasse signe de se taire, cette fois-ci en gardant un air stoïque.

-Tu sais, j'aimerais bien, aller me faire foutre. Mais je ne couche jamais le premier soir.

Ses acolytes rigolèrent, tandis que lui arborait juste un léger sourire au coin.

Toujours aucune réponse sortie de la bouche de l'archer.

-Très bien, si tu insistes.

Le cannibale se leva, prêt à humilier le Chasseur pour ce silence qu'il jugeait impoli. Presque à son but, celui-ci s'arrêta net, regarda derrière lui, puis baissa le regard sur Rick, juste avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et d'ôter son bâillon.

-Rien à dire ? Tu ne veux même pas défendre ton petit-copain ?

Daryl regarda Rick d'un regard étonné, tout comme Glenn et Bob.

Gareth, voyant bien tous ces regards, enleva le bâillon de Glenn pour le faire parler.

-Quelque chose à dire, Glenn… ? C'est ça ?

Glenn sembla hésiter quelques secondes, regardant Rick et Daryl.

-P-Pourquoi… petit-copain ?

Le cannibale se mit à rire franchement.

-C'est la question que j'attendais ! Alors… tu ne sais pas, Glenn ? Besoins de précisions ?

Celui-ci reprit un air glacial. Il avait compris. Mais il ne trahirait pas ses amis. Sa famille. Pas devant cet homme dépourvu de pitié et d'humanité.

-Non. Je sais. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Oh, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le saches tant que ça ! Oh, et puis Bob ne doit pas être au courant !

Le dénommé regarda son groupe, perplexe.

-Bon, exceptionnellement, je vais expliquer à ce cher Bob, et à Glenn.

Rick gardait un regard hargneux et menaçant, tandis que Daryl avait l'air complètement paniqué.

-Vois-tu, Glenn –il s'était totalement désintéressé de Bob- tes amis font beaucoup plus que s'entraider. Quand ils pénétraient dans l'enceinte, ils ont dû oublier que j'avais des espions un peu partout. Ce n'est pas très malin de s'embrasser devant tous ce monde, n'est-ce-pas, Glenn ?

Le concerné restait stoïque, quoique très étonné. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Non, il était heureux pour ses amis.

-Je suis content pour eux.

Gareth fut étonné de la réaction de Glenn. Et particulièrement… agacé , énervé… vexé serait un bon mot pour décrire ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'humiliation.

-TUEZ-LES TOUS !

Rick, croyant qu'il allait mourir prochainement, réussit à prononcer un « Je t'aime » étouffé par son bâillon, de nouveau en place sur sa bouche. Daryl ne fit que sourire, ce qui voulait dire en langage Dixon « Je t'aime mais je suis trop fier pour le dire. »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Alors que les hommes de mains de Gareth allaient s'occuper de Glenn, une explosion se fit entendre, ce qui fit tomber tout le monde.

-Putain, c'est quoi c'bordel ? cria Gareth dans son talkie-walkie.

 _-Il y a une putain de horde de mordeurs, Gareth, putain, vient ! Le réservoir à gaz vient d'exploser !_

-Vous ! Restez avec eux !

-Mais Ga…

-Restez là !

Ce fut sur ces mots que Gareth partit en courant, laissant Bob, Glenn, Rick et Daryl et ses hommes de mains ensemble.

-Bon, tu r'prends avec l'asiat' ?

Brusquement, Rick se leva, s'étant détaché, puis tua de sang froid les hommes qui étaient censés l'arracher à la vie. Après cela, il libéra ses acolytes, puis alla délivrer les autres membres du groupe du wagon.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Ensemble, après avoir survécu au Terminus, le groupe partit dans la forêt, là où Rick avait laissé son sac d'armes.

Daryl n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il venait de survivre. De survivre à des cannibales ! Et le meilleur dans l'histoire ? Rick avait survécu. Encore mieux. Rick les avait sauvés. Ce fut plus qu'il l'espérait. Cette fois-ci, il croyait vraiment y passer.

Alors que le reste du groupe s'était réuni autour des armes, Daryl s'appuya sur un arbre. Ces foutues nausées étaient toujours là. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, mais vomir comme cela chaque jour, ça commençait à le gonfler sérieusement. Surtout quand il ne mangeait pas.

Ses instincts de Chasseur lui dirent de se retourner au son de pas. Ce qu'il fit. Et c'est là qu'il la vit.

 _Carol. Carol était là._

A suivre…

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! J'avais aucune inspiration pendant un moment, puis tout est venu d'un coup ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une Review ! :3 Et ce chapitre est un peu plus long, dix pages Word contre trois pour le premier chapitre et sept pour le second. Le chapitre quatre va arriver vendredi prochain –ou plutôt samedi du coup- dans la nuit, c'est mon horaire ça ! x) Donc le 30/10, ou du coup le 31/10… Et je me demandais si un petit OS à part sur Rick et Daryl pour Halloween et/ou Noël vous intéresserais ? ^^**

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hellooo ! Alors voilà le quatrième chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et pas beaucoup d'inspiration, alors j'espère qu'il est potable quand même, donnez moi votre avis dans une Review, ce serai super ! Alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre spécial Hallowenn, donc il sort soit demain ou la semaine prochain. Même si ce ne sera plus vraiment dans la période dans ce cas.:/**

 **Alors il y a un peu beaucoup de WTF dans ce chapitre ! Et encore une fois je suis désolée mais ce chapitre ne me plaît pas énorme, mais j'ai vraiment été traumatisée par la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui dans l'épisode trois de la saison six. Mais vraiment. Même si je suis persuadée qu'il ne l'est pas (j'ai passé trois jours à confirmer et à créer des théories…) de toute façon beaucoup trop d'indices confirment qu'il ne l'est pas. :3 Breeeeef.**

 **RAR** **:**

 **Ironwidowdinozzo** **: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, mais j'ai vraiment été perturbée pour bien me concentrer. Beusoussss :3**

 **Azia** **: Tu viens de me donner des idées héhé ! –w-**

 **Merci à vous !**

 **WARNINGS !**

 **RATING M : C'est-à-dire langage cru , grossier et scènes osées.**

 **CECI EST UN SLASH (RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES) DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !**

 **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à Robert Kirkman. Non, je ne possède pas Daryl –enfin le beau et talentueux Norman Reedus-, quoique heureusement sinon je ferais des choses assez malsaines avec *rire malsain et gêné*. J'écris cette fiction dans le but de vous faire plaisir, et par conséquent de me faire plaisir en l'écrivant. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée et ne compte pas l'être un jour. Seule l'intrique m'appartient.**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Alors que le reste du groupe s'était réuni autour des armes, Daryl s'appuya sur un arbre. Ces foutues nausées étaient toujours là. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, mais vomir comme cela chaque jour, ça commençait à le gonfler sérieusement. Surtout quand il ne mangeait pas._

 _Ses instincts de Chasseur lui dirent de se retourner au son de pas. Ce qu'il fit. Et c'est là qu'il la vit._

 _Carol. Carol était là._

Une vague d'émotions prit Daryl. Instinctivement, il se mit à courir vers la femme, puis la prit dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent un moment, émus de ces subites retrouvailles. Le Chasseur reprit la femme dans ses bras, et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit Rick l'observer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, avant de s'éloigner de Carol pour la laisser un peu.

Après de belles retrouvailles avec le reste du groupe, Carol mena ses acolytes non loin d'ici. Retrouvailles poignantes et quelques peu émouvantes entre Rick, Carl et Judith et entre Sasha et Tyreese. Ces moments de joie étaient très rares, chacun savoura.

Le soir arrivé très vite. Tout le groupe décida donc de camper dans la forêt, à une distance assez conséquente du Terminus. Daryl avait réussi à attraper six écureuils qui furent un véritable festin pour le groupe qui venait de passer une phase dure. Très dure.

-Prends en, c'est quand même toi qui les a attrapés, dit Rick.

Le concerné hocha négativement la tête, avec une expression dégoutée.

-Nan, ça m'dit rien.

Rick rigola légèrement.

-Daryl, ce n'est pas en ces temps que tu peux faire le difficile… Puis si tu vomis encore, il te faut quelque chose de l'estomac.

Daryl regarda Rick avec interrogation.

-Ça va pas me tuer. J'vais pas me forcer bordel, ça m'donne envie d'gerber !

L'archer avait haussé le ton, ce qui fit Maggie se tourner brusquement vers lui.

-Daryl… Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire ?

Le Chasseur sembla rougir, mais seul Rick qui était assez près le vit.

-L'écureuil, là… Il m'donne envie d'gerber, alors j'le boufferais pas !

Maggie sembla surprise, puis prit Glenn à part pour lui parler.

Glenn revint quelques minutes plus tard, puis vint dans la direction de Rick et Daryl.

-Euh, les gars… Je peux vous parler ? En privé ?

Rick hocha la tête pour eux deux.

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

-Bon, euh, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… Ce que Gareth a dit… Sur vous… C'est vrai ?

Daryl semblait paniqué, mais il ne laissa pas paraître ses émotions. Quand à Rick, un sourire émanait ses lèvres.

-Oui, dit Rick.

Daryl le regarda d'un coup sec, les yeux ronds, tandis que Glenn faisait de même.

-Que… Quoi ?

L'ex-shérif se mit à rigoler, avant d'ajouter :

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Donc… Toi… Daryl… Vous…. Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Oh, ça je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de Daryl. Je l'aime, mais lui je ne sais pas.

Daryl sembla étonné.

-Alors ? Demanda Glenn, se tournant vers Daryl.

Le concerné sembla très embarrassé.

-Euh… Je… J'suppose.

Le garçon coréen sembla choqué aux premiers abords, mais sourit par la suite. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Rick, puis sa seconde sur celle de Daryl.

-Je suis content pour vous, les gars !

Daryl ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors il se contint d'un léger sourire, qui émanait parfaitement son visage.

Rick fit de même, mais avec beaucoup moins de contenance.

-Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir ta langue pas plus de quelques heures, c'est ça ? Répliqua moqueusement Rick.

Le concerné semblait embarrassé. Il mit sa main derrière son cou, cherchant une réponse.

-C'est… Euh… C'est pas de ma faute, ça sort tout seul…

Rick se mit à rire, tandis qu'un large sourire émanait les lèvres de Daryl, ce qui était rare en ces temps.

-Donc… Vous ne m'en voudrez pas ?

-Eh bien… Je suppose que non. Mais laisse-nous un peu de temps.

-Ok… Ok.

ooOOooOOOooOOoo

Après un réveil qui fut étonnement difficile, Daryl sortit de la voiture où il avait préféré rester, à détriment de la nuit à la belle étoile. Il fut étonné de constater que Rick, qui avait dormi avec lui, était déjà partit. Il regarda la montre de son compagnon qui l'avait laissé sur le siège pour voir qu'il était déjà huit heures. Il fut moins étonné d'un coup, puis se mit à rire tout seul.

Il sortit de la voiture brusquement. Il n'aurait pas dû. Ses foutues nausées sont de retour.

-Oh, merde.

Il se précipita près d'un arbre pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Quand il eut finit, il s'essuya la bouche puis la rinça avec de l'eau. Tant pis pour le gaspillage, sa propre haleine lui donnait envie de vomir à nouveau.

Il alla lentement vers le camps improvisé le temps d'une nuit pour voir toutes les têtes se retourner à son arrivée. Tous lui lancèrent un regard surpris et malicieux, tandis que Glenn regardait tout simplement le sol.

Il comprit, mais il n'en fit rien paraître.

Il s'assit près de Rick, alors que ces mêmes visages étaient toujours postés sur lui, comme quelque chose qui vous suit des yeux.

-C'est sacrément flippant, arrêtez putain !

Daryl détourna le regard pour se diriger vers Rick. Il regarda son conjoint avec un certain doute présent dans son regard, en effet, celui-ci regardait Daryl avec un grand sourire. L'archer n'eut pas le temps de percuter que déjà son vis-à-vis avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il répondit au baiser.

-Eh bah, je vous avais dit que je ne mentais pas !

Daryl détourna la tête pour voir Abraham donner deux boîtes de conserve pleines à Glenn, celui-ci se mit à sourire allègrement.

-C'est quoi c'bordel putain ? S'exclama Daryl.

-En fait, Glenn leur a tout dit ce matin… Et comme Abe n'y croyait pas, alors il ont parié deux boîtes, répondit Rick.

Daryl détourna la tête, il rigolait légèrement et il fit entendre un léger « Pffff. »

-Donc, c'est bon, vous y croyez maintenant ? Tenta Rick, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

-On a qu'à faire une F.A.Q ! S'exclama Tara, enjouée.

-Une quoi ?! Demandèrent Carol et Daryl.

-Une foire aux questions ! On va tous pouvoir vous poser des questions sur vous pour qu'on en soit sûrs !

-C'est l'idée la plus conne que j'ai ja…

-Ok ! Répondit Rick, coupant ainsi la parole de l'archer. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de celui-ci.

Tara sourit, puis tous posèrent leurs questions, ce qui ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour Daryl, qui n'avait pas décoché un mot.

-Ok ! Alors je commence ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Tara, toujours aussi enjouée.

-Un peu avant le Terminus, dit tout naturellement Rick.

Les autres, oubliant leur environnement le temps de quelques questions, se prirent au jeu.

-Qui a fait le premier pas ? Demanda Maggie.

-Moi.

Daryl fit un beau doigt d'honneur à Rick, ce qui fit sourire Abraham.

-Est-ce-que tu l'aimes ? Demanda Carl, doucement.

Grand blanc. Rick avait oublié l'impact que ça pourrait avoir sur son fils. Il allait lui en parler. C'était obligatoire.

Pour répondre à son fils, l'ex-shérif fit un signe de tête chaleureux en direction de celui-ci.

-Vous avez déjà copulé ? Risqua Abraham, rigolant à sa propre connerie.

-A toi de deviner, mec.

Alors que Glenn allait parler, Daryl se leva et prit son arbalète.

-Bon, on lève le camp ? On doit bouger à Washington, j'vous signale.

Et sur ces paroles de l'archer, tout le groupe leva le camp pour se rassembla sur la carte, disposée sur l'avant de la voiture.

-Bon, on doit passer par une petite ville, ou du moins un endroit avec des commerces. On a plus d'eau potable, ni de nourriture. Et on ne pourra pas se nourrir d'écureuils tous l'hiver, donc il nous faut des conserves. Il faut que l'on trouve une pharmacie, Michonne a dit que l'on pourrait y trouver des tableaux répertoriant les symptômes des maladies les plus courantes, ça nous sera très utile. Il nous faut aussi des médicaments, la route sera longue. Voilà pour tout ce qui est vital, vous pourrez prendre ce qu'il vous plaît sur place.

-Ok. On y va alors ?

-Oui, mais il faut faire vite. Daryl, tu prends ta moto, Carol avec toi. Ensuite, on doit tous se mettre dans des voitures et s'y entasser le plus possible, c'est déjà un miracle que l'on en ai trouvé. Michonne, Tara, Eugene et Carl vous viendrez avec moi. Bob, Sasha, Glenn, Abraham et Maggie dans une autre. Bob, Tyreese et Rosita iront à l'arrière du 4X4. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Après s'être installés, tous partirent en direction d'une petite ville pour trouver de quoi survivre.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, aux environs de treize heures, le groupe a trouvé par miracle une petite ville avec des commerces.

-Ok, alors on va se séparer en plusieurs groupes. Michonne, Maggie, Glenn vous venez avec moi. Daryl, tu iras avec Carol, Rosita, Tara et Abraham. Carl iras avec Eugene, Bob, Sasha et Tyreese. J'irais dans la pharmacie, le groupe de Daryl ira dans le supermarché et le groupe de Carl dans des autres magasins type sport pour voir si tu matériel de survie il reste.

Tous hochèrent affirmativement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rick, Glenn, Maggie et Michonne étaient dans la pharmacie.

-Rick, je peux te parler seul à seul ? Demanda Maggie.

Interloqué, Rick se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr. Glenn, va chercher des médocs' de base qui pourraient nous servir s'il-te-plaît.

Celui-ci y alla sans broncher, il devait sans doute savoir ce que Maggie voulait dire à Rick.

-Ok, donc, ce que j'apprête à te dire, je n'y crois pas non plus… Mais c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique, commença Maggie.

Rick hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

-Ok… Ok. Alors il faut que je te raconte quelque chose, ça va peut-être mieux passer. Il y a quelques mois, une semaine avant que cette merde commence vraiment à se dispatcher, j'ai rejoins papa à son cabinet vétérinaire. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai déposé mon sac à dos à l'accueil et je suis entrée. Papa était entrain d'opérer une chatte. Quand il eut finit, il se dirigea vers moi et me montra un petit mort. J'ai pleuré, aimant les chats. Il m'a regardé et m'a dit, très distinctement, « Maggie, c'est un chat ici. » Nerveusement, j'ai rigolé et je lui ai dit que c'était évident, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit : « Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est un mâle. » Je l'ai regardé, interloquée. Je l'ai traité de menteur, puis de vieux fou. Et il avait raison. Je l'avais vu opérer ce chat et en extraire ce bébé chaton. Il m'a dit que ce chat était hermaphrodite, mais que ce n'était tout de même pas normal. Une semaine plus tard, les morts se réveillaient. Et après j'ai appris par Glenn que le virus était transmissible dans l'air. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte ça, hein ? Eh bien… Ce chat avait tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte normale, c'est-à-dire les nausées, le dégoût pour la viande, les évanouissements… Et j'en passe.

Rick regardait la cadette Greene comme si elle était folle.

-Attends… Tu… Non…

Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme Rick.

-Rick… Je crois sérieusement que Daryl est enceint.

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'ex-shérif.

-Non… Ça ne peut pas être possible… Je ne peux pas y croire…

Maggie essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Rick à l'aide de son pouce.

-Ecoute… Je sais que c'est dingue… Mais il faut que j'en sois sûre, il faut qu'on prenne un… un test.

Rick, pleurant désormais à chaudes larmes, hocha lentement la tête.

-Hey ! On a trouvé des bandes, des antibiotiques, des paracétémoles, des compresses et des choses de base qui s'y rapportent, dit Glenn en arrivant.

Pour épargner la tâche à Rick, la cadette Greene alla chercher ce test et le mit dans son sweat.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Deux heures plus tard, tous les membres du groupe se retrouvèrent à leurs voitures et à la moto de Daryl.

-Ok, alors on a trouvé pleins de médicaments et un nécessaire médical assez conséquent… Et vous ?

-On a trouvé un pack d'eau, une dizaine de boîtes, cinq paquet de chips, des biscuits apéros' , de la viande séchée et trois bouteilles de vodka, mais j'me les garde, dit Daryl.

D'un geste brusque de la main, Rick mit les bouteilles à terre.

-Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Tu… T'as rien mangé, tu vois te bourrer plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Daryl lui fit le plus doigt d'honneur de l'histoire, sous le regard enjoué d'Abraham.

Rick, légèrement offensé, s'avança rapidement vers Daryl, puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci répondit. Et quand ils se détachèrent, Rick arborait un sourire fier sur le visage.

-Sinon, nous on a trouvé des gourdes en plus, des chaussures neuves, quelques couvertures et une putain de pioche ! C'est une putain de mine d'or ici , dit Abraham.

Rick hocha la tête, puis mit toutes les provisions et objets dans les voitures.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Aux alentours de vingt heures, le groupe s'était encore réuni autour d'un feu pour la nuit après avoir mangé quelques écureuils pour préserver leurs provisions au maximum –mis-à-part Daryl qui avait préféré des chips à de la viande- , tout le groupe se coucha. Alors que Daryl allai se coucher aux côtés de Rick, celui-ci le prit à part.

-Daryl… Je suis désolé pour ta bouteille, j'ai agis trop vite.

Le concerné hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, en signe d'accord.

L'ex-shérif se pencha, puis embrassa délicatement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Après un doux baiser partagé, les deux compagnons rejoignirent leur voiture, pour continuer cette soirée en toute pudeur. Une heure plus tard, alors que Daryl était endormi, la conversation que Rick avait eue plus tôt dans la journée avec Maggie le préoccupait toujours autant. Alors qu'il admirait le Chasseur dormir tout en réfléchissant, Rick vit un bout du ventre de Daryl dépasser de sa chemise relevée.

Il examina ce bout de peau assez gonflé et qui montait aux rythmes de la respiration régulière de l'archer. Hésitant, Rick tandis sa main lentement vers l'abdomen de son vis-à-vis, comme pour chercher une certaine part de vérité, une explication.

Arrivé à proximité de la ceinture du jeune homme, Rick monta délicatement la chemise de Daryl pour ne pas le réveiller. Et ce qu'il vit le surpris. L'abdomen de Daryl qu'il connaissait tellement, d'habitude musclé, avait une forme très légèrement arrondie. Troublé, Rick haleta puis décidé de détourner le regard et d'essayer de dormir, sans succès.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Le lendemain, l'ex-shérif se leva avant son compagnon, et alla rejoindre son fils, également réveillé. Il devait avoir une discussion avec Carl.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, puis se mit à lui parler.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouep'.

-Ecoute… Tu dois avoir des reproches à me faire… vis-à-vis de Daryl et moi… Fais ce que tu as à faire.

-Non. J'peux comprendre. J'peux pas t'en vouloir d'être passé à autre chose après m'an. Elle me manque énormément, mais après tout elle n'est plus là et elle t'a déjà trompé. Je suis plus content pour toi, papa. Et pour Daryl aussi. Vous le méritez.

Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de l'ex-shérif, qui prit son fils dans les bras avec émotion.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Quelques heures plus tard –environ deux- , Daryl se réveilla.

-Daryl, je peux te parler ? Avec Rick ?

L'archer, surpris mais non méfiant, acquiesça.

-Daryl… On a quelque chose à te dire.

-Je… Je pense…. Enfin… Maggie…. Son père a détecté une grossesse mâle chez un chat tout juste avant l'apocalypse… qui avait tous les symptômes de…

Daryl rigola.

-Attends, t'es pas en train de me comparer à un putain de chat pas normal là ?

-Ecoute, Daryl. Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins moi. Je pense que tu es hermaphrodite et que… que… que tu serais enceint.

Daryl écarquilla les yeux, puis se contenta de dire un bref « Pfff ».

C'est à ce moment que Maggie sortit le test de sa poche, puis le tendit à Daryl.

-Putain, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais faire ça ? J'suis pas en cloque !

-Alors prouve le.

Enervé mais voulant avoir raison, Daryl prit le test, puis se dirigea un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

 _A suivre…_

 **Voilààà ! :3 Alors pour les explications du WTF : Cette idée de F.A.Q m'est venue subitement, et je trouvais que ça collait assez au personnage de Tara –que j'adore- donc bon… C'est un peu nul mais ça me fait marrer xD Et après… Je ne sais pas du tout si les chats hermaphrodites ça existe, mais il me fallait une façon d'expliquer qui tient un tout petit peu la route. Pas qu'un chat hermaphrodite qui tombe enceint ça tienne la route, mais les conséquences du virus sur l'humain, et comment Maggie en est arrivée à cette conclusion. Mis-à-part ces trucs complètements cons qui ne font rire que moi, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne sais pas quand je ferais le chapitre spécial Halloween, mais je l'ai proposé alors je le sortirais. Le prochain chapitre arrivera au même moment –donc la semaine prochaine-, c'est-à-dire le 06 /10 dans la soirée ou le 07/10 très tôt (entre une heure et deux heures) parce que vu que les vacances seront finies, je devrais écrire le chapitre dans la soirée de vendredi ! Breeeef. On s'en fou un peu de ma vie.**

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hellooo ! Voici la cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis dans ma plage horaire, donc je suis assez fière de moi (il est 01h25 pile là xD) En plus j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes et de préoccupations cette semaine, donc bon j'ai pris du temps à écrire , mais bon j'avais l'idée principale en tête donc c'est venu naturellement après ! :3**

 **Dans ce chapitre, les émotions et les ressentis sont très présents. Il y a moins de dialogues et plus de descriptions. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas trop. Bon, et ça parait évident, mais je le répète tout de même. Vu que c'est une FanFic, ne vous étonnez pas que je zappe des moments (comme Gabriel et l'église) et il y a des morts qui ne le seront pas ici, etc…**

 **RAR :**

 **Ironwidowdinozzo :** **Mercii c'est gentil tout ça ! J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir.**

 **Meud :** **Merci beaucoup c'est gentil !**

 **Merci à vous !**

 **WARNINGS** **!**

 **RATING M : C'est-à-dire langage cru, grossier et scènes osées à voir.**

 **CECI EST UN SLASH (RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES) DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABESTENIR !**

 **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et appartient à Robert Kirkman. Non, je ne possède pas Daryl –enfin le beau et talentueux Norman Reedus-, quoique heureusement sinon je ferais des choses assez malsaines *rire malsain et gêné*. J'écris cette fiction dans le but de vous faire plaisir, et par conséquent de me faire plaisir en l'écrivant. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée et ne compte pas l'être un jour. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _C'est à ce moment que Maggie sortit le test de sa poche, puis le tendit à Daryl._

 _-Putain, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais faire ça ? J'suis pas en cloque !_

 _-Alors prouve-le._

 _Enervé mais voulant prouver qu'il avait raison, Daryl prit le test, puis se dirigea un peu plus loin dans la forêt._

Tout en se précipitant toujours plus loin dans la forêt, les mains de l'archer commençaient à trembler. Puis bientôt ce fut tout son corps. Certes, il était sûr qu'il avait raison. Un homme ne pouvait pas tomber enceint. Mais les morts n'étaient pas censés se relever. Et merde. Quand il en arriva à cette conclusion, l'archer commença à paniquer. Mais il enleva très vite cette idée de sa tête. Non. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Puis ce ne devait pas tomber sur lui.

Sa vie avait toujours été un flot de merde. La seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivé, c'était Rick. Parce que oui, même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, il aimait Rick. A la folie. Alors non, il ne voulait pas que cette once de bonheur, aussi infime soit-elle, passe son chemin. Il méritait d'être heureux après tout ce qu'il avait subi. Alors non, il ne voulait pas avoir un putain de gamin. Ça lui gâcherait la vie. Et sa virilité en prendrait un coup. Il avait cette réputation d'homme sombre et bad-boy. Alors s'il tombait en cloque, on le prendrait pour un fragile. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais pas du tout.

Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres de plus, Daryl s'allongea contre un arbre. Ses mains frêles et tremblantes tenaient à bout de doigts ce test qu'il redoutait tant. Le Chasseur ne savait que faire. Devait-il le faire pour prouver à son conjoint et à son amie qu'il avait raison ? Ou devait-il le balancer sans le faire ?

Mais la réponse était déjà toute tracée dans son esprit. L'archer savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire. Parce que oui, il voulait en être sûr lui aussi, il était curieux et il savait que ce genre de test ne se trouve pas à chaque coin de rue dans ces circonstances.

A bout de souffle à cause de sa précédente activité, l'archer mit cette boîte à hauteur de ses yeux, ses mains étant toujours autant tremblantes. Il lut attentivement les indications avant d'ouvrir l'objet rectangulaire puis d'en ôter son contenu. Si c'était moins, il avait raison. Si c'était plus, il était dans la merde.

Après de longues hésitations et de la panique en abondance, le Chasseur fit le test. Il se rassit au bord du tronc d'arbre en attendant le résultat, qu'il espérait plus que tout négatif. Alors qu'au bout de quelques minutes le test n'était toujours pas apparent, le benjamin Dixon décida de se lever et de repartir en direction du groupe. Alors qu'il voyait Rick et Eugene parler, il jeta un coup d'œil au test. Puis se figea.

 _Positif._

Prit d'un élan de rage, Daryl brisa ce test de toutes ses forces de ses mains, puis l'écrasa de son pied. Il poussait des gémissements de rage incontrôlés, mais ceux-ci restèrent tout de même assez discrets. Ses mains étaient ensanglantées par le verre qui lui avait déchiré la peau. Puis, toujours tremblant, il s'allongea par terre en pleurant.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Glenn, alerté par ce bruissement de feuilles non lointains et ces bruits particuliers, alla chercher Maggie. Information réceptionnée, Maggie alla chercher Rick, qui partit avec l'ainée Greene traquer ce bruit. Ils n'eurent pas à aller très loin quand ils virent Daryl allongé, les mains ensanglantées. Rick paniqua et examina le Chasseur, croyant premièrement à une morsure.

-Putain, il t'est arrivé quoi ?! demanda Rick, paniqué.

Son vis-à-vis ne lui répondit pas, continuant toujours de pleurer silencieusement. Rick prit le visage de Daryl entre ses mains, puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres mouillées par les larmes, avant de l'approfondir. A ce contact, le benjamin Dixon semblait se calmer un peu. C'est pour cela qui fit s'assoir l'archer, puis le prit dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux au contact de son amant, Rick sentit un doigt sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux sur Maggie, qui semblait très paniquée. Il lui fit voir sa perplexité, tandis que Maggie lui fit signe de regarder par terre, toujours aussi paniquée. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Malgré des efforts apparents de la part de Daryl, ce signe les narguait toujours autant.

 _Daryl était enceint._

L'ex-shérif lança un regard paniqué à Maggie, qui lui répondit par la même chose. Tandis que Daryl essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer sur l'épaule de Rick, celui-ci et Maggie tentaient une conversation visuelle.

Après quelques minutes, Maggie récupéra ce bout puis le mit dans sa poche. C'est à ce moment que Daryl se releva, tremblant de plus belle.

Rick décida de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Chuut, chuut. Ça va aller, ça va aller…

-R-Rick… J-Je… Je…

-O-Oui… ?

Puis, subitement, l'archer se retira des bras de son amant pour lui faire face, toujours très inquiet.

-C'est même pas censé être possible putain…

A ce moment, Rick commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, alors que des larmes coulaient déjà sur les joues meurtries de Daryl. Les deux compères se regardèrent avec émotion, en oubliant Maggie qui était émue, elle aussi. Daryl prit Rick dans ses bras, cherchant un moyen de réconfort.

-Je t'aime, Daryl.

Après de longues hésitations, Daryl se lança enfin.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Rick eut un léger sourire qu'il se forçait de garder pour lui. Il se dégagea délicatement de Daryl pour lui faire face, puis essuya ses mains avec sa veste. Toujours lentement, il prit le bout de test ensanglanté resté dans les mains de Maggie, puis le fixa un moment, avant d'ouvrir la main de Daryl puis d'y déposer l'objet.

Celui-ci refusa d'abord de le regarder, ne voulant pas y croire. Ses yeux étaient rouges, se retenant de pleurer à nouveau.

L'archer tourna lentement la tête vers sa main, avant d'apercevoir l'objet qu'il haïssait tant, celui qui avait chamboulé sa vie en à peine une heure.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis il referma sa main sur ce bout, essayant toujours de le briser, saignant abondamment. Rick s'empressa de l'arracher de sa main, puis le mit dans sa poche. Il prit à nouveau la main de Daryl , puis la recouvra d'un bout de chemise qu'il avait préalablement arraché.

Maggie, Rick et Daryl partirent rejoindre leur groupe.

Bientôt, tous étaient réunis autour des trois individus.

-Bah putain de merde, vous en faites des têtes ! On dirait que quelqu'un est mort, sortit Abraham, sur le ton de la rigolade.

Alors qu'une nouvelle larme coula silencieusement sur la joue de Daryl, que Rick, lui, s'efforçait pour que la sienne ne tombe pas et que Maggie respirait fort, tous surent que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Abraham perdit tout de suite son sourire, puis s'approcha des trois acolytes, suivit par Michonne et Glenn. Les autres restèrent à leur place, mais ils restaient tout de même figés.

-Ok. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? S'enquit Abe.

-J-Je… Daryl… Il… Bafouilla Maggie, confuse.

-Putain, il s'est fait mordre ? Paniqua Glenn.

Rick hocha négativement la tête, tandis que son acolyte avait baissé la tête. Il releva celle-ci, la prit entre ses doigts puis lui lança un regard, comme pour une approbation. En guise de réponse, l'archer serra la main de l'ex-shérif encore plus fort. Pour lui, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Rick sourit tendrement à son acolyte pour le rassurer. Il ouvrit sa main, alors que Abe, Glenn et Michonne s'écartèrent pour que tous puissent voir.

-Bordel, c'est quoi cette merde ? S'enquit Abraham.

Les lèvres de Michonne tremblaient de stupéfaction, alors qu'elle prit la parole.

-C'est… Ce… Ce sont les restes d'un test de grossesse.

Alors que le grand roux allait protester que de toute façon, on s'en foutait, Michonne l'arrêta.

-Il est positif.

Tous se tournèrent stupéfaits vers Maggie, Glenn y comprit.

-M-Maggie… commença Glenn.

L'aînée Greene commença à pleurer, à bout de nerfs.

-Non… Ce… Ce n'est pas moi.

Tous eurent l'air confus.

C'est alors que Rick, n'ayant pas la force d'expliquer, mit sa main à proximité du ventre de Daryl. Celui-ci, surprit, releva lentement la tête vers son compagnon, qui continua de lever sa chemise un peu plus haut, jusqu'à dévoiler son ventre, déjà moins plat qu'il ne l'était avant.

Tous regardèrent l'abdomen de l'archer avec stupéfaction et choque. Aucun regard n'était vaqué à une autre occupation. Au bout de quelques secondes, étant étonné de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, le Chasseur décida de, lui aussi, regarder son abdomen qu'il n'avait pas observé jusqu'à là. C'est alors qu'il vit son propre corps déjà transformé, lui qui s'était forgé des abdos naturellement, avait un ventre désormais mou. Il fut paniqué par cette seule vision, puis se dépêcha de remettre sa chemise.

C'est à ce moment que tous les regards auparavant sur l'abdomen de Daryl, furent sur son visage.

-Putain de merde, se contenta de dire Abraham.

-Vous en êtes sûrs ? Demanda Carol.

Eugene, voyant bien que ses compères –surtout Daryl- étaient gênés par ces regards sur eux, vint parler.

-Ça me semble cohérent, à moi, dit simplement Eugene.

-Et comment tu l'expliques ? Risqua Sasha.

-C'est pourtant simple. Ce qui nous paraissait auparavant cohérent, c'est évident que ça ne l'est plus maintenant. Des morts qui se relèvent ? Incohérent, insensé. Ce n'est réservé qu'aux fous ce genre de spéculation. Et bien pourtant on a exactement le contraire qui se passe ici. Les morts se relèvent et ils essayent de nous bouffer. Un homme qui peut tomber enceint ? Laisse-moi rire. Ce n'est réservé qu'aux fictions. Qui pourrait penser ça ? Complètement stupide. Et pourtant ce test et la personne qui l'a faite en est la preuve. Et je suppose que si ça a pu se produire, alors il y a des choses faites pour le jour-j. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera à l'avenir dans ce monde, je ne suis étonné de rien.

Tous furent ébahis par le discours qu'à tenu Eugene. Quand ça sortait de sa bouche, avec ces paroles-ci, on ne pouvait qu'y croire.

-Ça tient la route, dit finalement Tara.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Après avoir tenus un long conciliabule la journée d'auparavant, tout le groupe s'était couché. Daryl n'avait pas participé à la conversation. Certes, il était là physiquement, mais il semblait ailleurs, ce qui émeut le reste du groupe, qui compatissait.

Aux environs de sept heures, Daryl se réveilla encore brusquement pour aller vomir. C'en était devenu régulier, mais l'archer ne s'y ferait jamais.

Après ça, le Chasseur retourna dans la voiture avec Rick, pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route pour Washington. Mais il ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil, des crampes le prenaient au bas du ventre, il ne put donc prendre une position confortable.

Environ une heure plus tard, Rick se réveilla doucement, puis embrassa Daryl pour lui dire bonjour.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Hhm.

Rick rigola légèrement. Il était de trop bonne humeur le matin, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Daryl plus que tout.

-C'est un petit oui, ça.

-Hhm. Et toi ?

-Oui. Tu viens ?

Tous les deux, les acolytes allèrent manger.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, tous étaient en route pour Washington. Daryl, toujours accompagné de Carol sur sa moto, s'arrêta brusquement.

Avec la route qu'ils avaient fait, ils se retrouvaient maintenant aux portes d'Atlanta, là où tout avait commencé. Au loin, Daryl voyait une voiture marquée d'une croix blanche, puis il s'écria :

-C'est eux qui ont Beth !

Maggie sortit de sa voiture, trop heureuse, puis vint vers Daryl.

-T'en es sûr ?!

-Oui, il y avait la même croix sur la voiture qui l'a enlevé ! Putain, faut qu'on s'grouille là !

Tous furent d'accord, puis pénétrèrent dans le centre-ville, maintenant assez clean.

Une fois près de la voiture, Daryl décida de monter dans la voiture bancale pour obtenir plus amples informations. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y aller, Rick le retint.

-Non.

-De quoi, non ?!

Rick semblait embarrassé.

-Enfin… Tu… Ça peut être dangereux pour toi…

Daryl comprit, puis s'énerva brusquement. Le Chasseur se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant, puis monta par provocation dans l'engin bancale.

-Putain, Daryl !

L'ex-shérif monta lui aussi dans la camionnette, pour réguler le poids.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? J'aurais pu y aller tout seul ! J'risque rien p'tain'.

Alors qu'il se retournait, l'archer vit un brancard avec une inscription dessus.

-C'est le Grady ! S'exclame Daryl.

Après avoir vus l'inscription, et étant satisfaits d'eux, les deux amants se dégagèrent de la camionnette et s'empressèrent de dire ça aux autres.

Maggie était folle de joie, sa petite sœur lui manquait tellement.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

La nuit tombait sur le centre-ville d'Atlanta. Alors que le groupe s'attendait à devoir s'éloigner du centre-ville, Carol les mena dans un endroit sécurisé, où ils eurent tous le droit à une chambre pour deux.

Alors que Daryl était allongé sur son lit, Rick vint le rejoindre puis l'embrassa amoureusement. Très vite, le Chasseur se prit au jeu. Et ce qui devait être au départ un simple câlin, finit en tout autre chose.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Après un réveil bien difficile à cause de leur nuit assez courte et qui plus est dans un lit une personne, Rick et Daryl se levèrent.

Ils prirent du pudding –non entamé- qu'ils avaient trouvé dans leur chambre, et le Chasseur se régala fortement.

Après ce petit-déjeuner prit tous les deux, les deux amants rejoignirent le groupe.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demandèrent Carl et Michonne.

Rick, ayant un sourire plutôt sadique au coin des lèvres, prit la parole.

-Je crois que j'ai une petite idée.

 _A suivre…_

 **Voilààà ! :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une Review ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans les mêmes horaires, c'est-à-dire dans une semaine (le 14/11 entre 1h et 2h). Merci à ceux qui me lisent et à Ironwidowdinozzo qui me donne régulièrement son avis. :***

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hellooo ! Alors voilà le sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté cette nuit comme promis, mais j'ai préféré suivre les infos sur les récents évènements... Et j'étais trop exténué pour écrire après ça. Par conséquent, le chapitre est très très court, j'en suis désolé, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux. J'espère vraiment qu'il est quand même satisfaisant. Et il doit y avoir des fautes d'orthographe, le correcteur s'est désactivé et je n'arrive pas à le remettre, j'en suis désolée. Donnez moi votre avis quand même.**

 **RAR:**

 **Ironwidowdinozzo:** **Merci beaucoup. Je voulais que la nouvelle soit bien prise par l'ensemble du groupe en fait, et que la personne que ça touche le plus, ce soit Daryl. Désolée que ce chapitre soit plus court, vraiment. Mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. J'espère qu'il te satisfera. Bisous ! :3**

 **WARNINGS** **!**

 **RATING M : C'est-à-dire langage cru , grossier et scènes osées.**

 **CECI EST UN SLASH (RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES) DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !**

 **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à Robert Kirkman. Non, je ne possède pas Daryl –enfin le beau et talentueux Norman Reedus-, quoique heureusement sinon je ferais des choses assez malsaines avec *rire malsain et gêné*. J'écris cette fiction dans le but de vous faire plaisir, et par conséquent de me faire plaisir en l'écrivant. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée et ne compte pas l'être un jour. Seule l'intrique m'appartient.**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Rick, ayant un sourire au plutôt sadique au coin des lèvres, prit la parole._

 _-Je crois que j'ai une petite idée..._

Carl regarda son père.

-Quel genre d'idée?

-On pourrait, comme je l'ai déjà dit, les observer. S'il s'avère que l'on a rien à craindre d'eux, nous ferons la même chose que s'ils sont dangereux de toute manière. Je vais partir en éclaireur avec Daryl. On reviendra en fin de journée, puis on les attaquera. Sois tu es le boucher, sois tu es le bétail.

Daryl sourit, l'ex-shérif avait prit en compte son avis.

-Et nous, on fait quoi ? On devrait partir avec vous, dit songeamment Carl.

-Non, nous serons plus discrets à deux. Vous, vous allez aller rester ici. Si vous entendez des coups de feu, vous pourrez intervenir. Mais pas là.

Abraham, Glenn et Eugene arrivèrent à ce moment.

-Vous y aller tous les deux? Demanda Eugene.

L'archer hocha positivement la tête.

-Si je peux intervenir, Rick, je serais à ta place, je ne prendrais pas Daryl. C'est un risque que de la prendre dans son état.

Rick baissa la tête, son sourire avait complètement disparu. Non pas qu'il pensait que c'était sans risques Au contraire, il voulait garder son amant en sécurité. Mais celui-ci lui en voudrait s'il restait ici. L'ex-shérif n'était pas du tout pour, il savait qu'Eugene avait raison, mais connaissant la bête qu'était Daryl, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

-Je... je sais, dit tristement et silencieusement Rick. Mais... c'est un risque à prendre.

Le Chasseur, qui s'était contenu de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, hocha positivement la tête.

-Bien, dit Eugene. Mais ça peut être dangereux pour lui et pour le b...

-Ta gueule, Eugene, intervint Abraham. Il en vu des plus durs.

Daryl bénissait intérieurement Abraham de son intervention. Il ne pouvait toujours pas entendre ce nom.

Eugene, quand à lui, gardait une expression facile impassible.

-Bien.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Environ quarante minutes plus tard, l'archer et l'ex-shérif était partis. Les deux compagnons avaient erré dans les impasses d'Atlanta pendant vongt minutes, tout juste avant de trouver un bâtiment situé en face de l'hôpital, là où ils pourrait observer les aller et venus.

C'était dans un bâtiment muni d'un parking qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge. Ils n'avaient pas parlé jusqu'à là, par peur de briser ce silence agréable, qui pour une fois, n'était pas le moins du monde gênant. Au moment où ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir immergé par des tentes pleines de rôdeurs, Daryl prit la parole.

-P'tain, j'sais plus quoi penser.

Son compagnon le regarda tristement, puis il écarta légèrement la porte située en face d'eux, celle-ci étant bloquée par une chaîne imposante.

Il fit signe à Daryl de passer, tandis que celui-ci le fit sans trop de mal.

-C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'me dit qu'c'est pas plus mal que j'vomisse, dit Daryl, sur le ton de la rigolade.

Ce ton prit par l'archer eu le don de réjouir l'ex-shérif, qui n'avait pas entendu ce doux son depuis ce qui apparentait à des semaines.

Quand ce fut au tour de Rick de passer, celui-ci eut un peu plus de mal, ce qui fit rire le Chasseur, qui l'aida. Alors que l'archer tirait Rick, il tomba par terre, son compagnon au dessus de lui.

Rick eut un doux sourire, que son compagnon lui rendait. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'archer, ce qui fit frémir celui-ci. Ils échangèrent de longs et doux baisers pendant quelques minutes, avant de revenir doucement mais sûrement à la réalité.

Il se releva doucement, libérant son compagnon de sa douce emprise. C'est en se relevant qu'il vit un bout de chemise de l'archer dépasser. Il regarda ce bout de chair quelques instants. Quand le concerné le vit, il mit sa fameuse chemise correctement en vitesse, gêné.

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers un bureau qui donnait vue sur l'hôpital. Ainsi, ils voyaient les allers et venus des habitants du Grady.

Daryl s'installa sur le bord d'une fenêtre, regardant l'horizon, Rick en face de lui.

Un grand silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que Rick prit la parole.

-Il faut qu'on en parle, Daryl.

Le concerné tourna lentement la tête vers son vis-à-vis.

-De quoi?

L'ex-shérif s'émmana d'un sourire triste.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler...

L'arché tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre.

-Y'a rien à dire.

-Daryl...

-P'tain, y'a rien à dire j'te dis !

-Ecoute moi. Il faut qu'on mette la situation au clair. On ne peut pas rester silencieux sur ça, je ne peux pas. Ça doit être dur pour toi, je sais. J'ai du mal à y croire aussi. Ça doit être encore plus dur à vivre pour toi, c'est toi qui subit. Je sais tout ça. Mais on ne peut pas l'ignorer. Bientôt, ça va se voir. Et je suis censé faire quoi? On est censé faire quoi? Ignorer? Je ne pourrais pas. Ce n'est même pas censé être possible, putain! Je ne sais même pas si tu es le seul à qui c'est arrivé, mais tu ne dois pas l'être. Ça fait quoi, un an et demi, deux ans tout au plus que c'est la merde? Je te connais assez pour dire que tu n'abandonneras pas. C'est une mauvaise passe. Et tu sais quoi? On va vire ça. On va surmonter ça. Ensemble. Je t'aime Daryl. Je ne veux pas te voir te détruire à petit feu, Je ne te laisserai pas faire. C'est pas n'importe quoi qui se passe, bordel ! J'ai déjà perdu Lori. Et même si je n'éprouvais plus grand chose pour elle, ça m'a fait du mal. Alors imagine si c'était toi?

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'archer. Rick venait de sa confier à lui. Et ça, ça faisait plus mal qu'une balle en plein cœur.

-Je... j'suis désolé, dit durement Daryl, entre deux larmes.

Rick, lui aussi, se mit à pleurer. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un et l'autre.

Après quelques minutes d'une étreinte réconfortante, les deux compères décidèrent de sortir du bâtiment, pour signaler au reste du groupe qu'ils pouvaient attaquer le Grady.

Alors que Rick passait par l'ouverture de cette fameuse porte, et que Daryl s'apprétait à y aller, un homme pointait une arme sur l'ex-shérif.

-Daryl, ne sort pas !

Trop tard.

-Posez vos armes à terre, et mettez vos mains en l'air. Je ne vous veux pas de mal, juste vos armes. Désolé.

Alors que Daryl avait toujours son arbalète en main et un regarde menacant, l'homme intervint.

-L'arbalète aussi.

Sous la force, Daryl posa son arbalète par terre.

-Merci. Vous avez l'air solides, vous vous en sortirez.

Et c'est ainsi que l'homme partit.

-Putain, mais j'avais l'tuer c'connard, cria Daryl, se précipitant dans la direction de celui-ci.

Rick le retint à la taille.

-C'est pas la peine, c'est qu'on gamin, on va le suivre, pas besoin d'en arriver là.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux compères se retrouvaient en face de l'homme qui les avait attaqué.

C'est ainsi qu'ils découvraient que celui-ci s'appelait Noah, et qu'il connaissait Beth, qui était effectivement à l'hôpital.

-Tu vas nous y emmener, dit calmement Rick.

-Vous savez pas à quoi vous avez à faire... dit gentillement Noah.

-Alors dit le nous ! Dit sans patience Daryl.

-Ils sont armés. Et beaucoup. Au moins une vingtaine. Ils ont des médicaments, des policiers qualifiés et des protections. Vous devez avoir un sacré plan pour vous attaquer à eux.

-Alors on le fera. On abandonnera pas Beth, dit Rick.

Noah sourit légèrement.

-Je peux vous conduire jusqu'à là, mais il faudra attendre un p...

Noah s'interrompit. Il entendit des voitures.

-C'est eux ! 'Faut qu'on y aille !

C'est ainsi que Rick, Daryl et Noah se précipitèrent au parling, pour retrouver le reste du groupe. Alors que Noah tombait, Rick le rattrapait.

-J'vais d'vant, j'vous attends, dit Daryl.

Alors que l'archer était partit devant, Rick laissa Noah s'agripper fermement à lui. Et c'est là que le pire arriva.

*BOUM*

Daryl se fit renverser par la voiture des gens de l'hôpital.

Rick se précipita, pleurant à chaudes larmes, alors que Noah le retenait.

-Laisse moi partir putain!

-Calme toi ! On va rertouver ton groupe. Si tu vas les tuer, il mourra lui aussi, il ne sera pas soigné. C'est ça que tu veux?

Rick ne répondit pas, observant toujours l'archer se faire emmener.

-Bien. Il va être en sécurité, avec Beth. Ils ne lui feront pas de mal, on ira le cherche vite, lui et Beth.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Environ vingt minutes plus tard Rick, accompagné de Noah, rentra là où son groupe était.

Il pleurait encore.

-Il est où Daryl?! Demanda Glenn en paniquant.

-Il est mort, demanda Carl, paniquant.

C'est alors que Noah expliqua la situation au groupe. Tous furent sur le choc.

Abraham, quelque peu dépassé par la situation, prit la parole.

-On va les attaquer. Ils vont voir qu'ils s'en sont prit aux mauvaises personnes.

 _A suivre..._

 **Voilààà! J'espère que tout de même ce chapitre est plaisant. Le prochain arrivera le 21/11, soit dans une semaine. Je reprendrais sans doute le rythme habituel, c'est-à-dire dans la nuit. Merci à vous d'avoir lu!**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Hello ! :3 Voilà le chapitre sept. Il est sortit comme la semaine dernière, finalement dans la matinée et non dans la nuit. Pour passer les détails, j'ai été exténuée toute la semaine, hier en faisait partie je me suis couchée à 23h 0.0 Je m'en étonne moi même xD Breeef. Un chapitre un peu différent comme vous allez le voir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Mais le POV choisi ne sera pas comme ça tout le temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une exeption. Je suis désolée des fautes d'orthographe qui doivent traîner, mais j'ai toujours pas de correcteur d'orthographe. -' Mais je fais de mon mieux, et il ne doit pas y en avoir énorme ! sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre sera satisfaisant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**_

 _ **RAR**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Poussine**_ _ **: Mdrr xD J'ai eu le même réaction que toi en lisant mon 1er mpreg *c'était il y a pas si longtemps* Je suis consciente que c'est super bizarre, mais l'idée d'en écrire un ça m'a fait délirer. x) Merci héhé :3**_

 _ **WARNINGS!**_

 **RATING M : C'est-à-dire langage cru , grossier et scènes osées.**

 **CECI EST UN SLASH (RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES) DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !**

 **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à Robert Kirkman. Non, je ne possède pas Daryl –enfin le beau et talentueux Norman Reedus-, quoique heureusement sinon je ferais des choses assez malsaines avec *rire malsain et gêné*. J'écris cette fiction dans le but de vous faire plaisir, et par conséquent de me faire plaisir en l'écrivant. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée et ne compte pas l'être un jour. Seule l'intrique m'appartient.**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Abraham, quelque peu dépassé par la situation, prit la parole._

 _-On va les attaquer. Ils vont voir qu'ils s'en sont pris aux mauvaises personnes._

Rick, toujours autant paniqué, s'assit contre un arbre, tremblant de tout ses membres, Carl à ses côtés. Il s'en voulait énormement d'avoir laisser Daryl venir avec lui. L'ex-shérif hocha la tête, pour faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec Abraham.

Le roux se tourna vers Noah.

-Ils vont lui faire quoi au juste ?

Noah, étonné par sa proximité avec l'homme imposant, répondit doucement.

-Ils... ils vont le soigner... Et ils ne le laisseront pas partir... Comme quand je me suis sauvé... avec Beth... Elle m'a sauvé mais ils l'ont vu et gardée ...

Maggie se retourna au nom de Beth.

-Beth... Elle... Elle est vivante ?! Demanda la cadette Greene.

-Oui... Oui, elle l'est, répondit Noah.

Maggie, heureuse, pleura de joie et se jeta dans les bras de Glenn, qui fut plus qu'heureux. Tous sourièrent, contents de retrouver un des leurs.

-Bon, sinon. Ils vont lui faire quoi ? répliqua Abraham.

-Ils vont l'engager, en quelques sortes. Après l'avoir soigné, ils vont l'obliger à travailler pour eux, jusqu'à rembourser sa dette. Mais c'est un cercle infernal, parce que ce que l'on mange devient une dette aussi...

Rick releva ses yeux rougis lentement, tremblant encore et respirant avec difficulté.

-Et s'ils... s'ils découvrent pour... pour lui...pour ce qu'il a...

Tous se retournèrent vers Rick, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

-S'ils découvrent quoi, demanda Carl.

-Pour... enfin, vous savez... pour...

-Dit le, Rick, dit doucement Michonne.

Même s'ils avaient compris, tous voulurent que Rick le dise. Car si eux l'avaient accepté, Rick et Daryl, eux, ne réalisaient pas encore. Donc ils voulaient que Rick le dise clairement.

-Pour... le...

En guise de réponse, Rick montra son estomac, il ne supportait pas de le dire à voix haute. Pas encore.

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Noah.

Abraham prit le jeune homme à part pour lui expliquer la situation.

Tous observèrent les deux hommes, mis à part Rick.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes revinrent vers le groupe, le plus jeune avait les yeux exhorbités.

-Euh... On... On a déjà eu un cas comme ça.

Rick releva les yeux péniblement, puis bientôt le corps entier, avant de se précipiter sur Noah, le poussant.

-Et il lui est arrivé quoi?!

-Calme toi ! C'était avant Dawn... C'est le Doc' qui me l'a dit. Un homme d'à peine vingt ans qui avait... enfin vous savez avec son copain... Il en était environ à cinq mois, ça commençait à se voir...

-Et il lui est arrivé quoi? cria Rick, paniqué mais pas moins étonné.

-Quand son père a découvert... enfin... qu'il avait fait ça avec un homme, il l'a battu jusqu'à mort.

L'ex-shérif recula doucement, paniqué, avant de se remettre à sa position initiale.

Le groupe entier fut bouche-bée.

-Mais c'est horrible... dit Rosita.

-Putain, y'a vraiment qu'des cons. s'exclama Abraham.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que le silence était constant depuis l'annonce de Noah, Abraham reprit la parole.

-On attends deux jours, pour que l'petit soit soigné. En attendant, on les observe, pour pas que Daryl et la p'tite soient touchés. On les attaque après.

Tous furent d'accord. Puis, sur ces paroles, ils s'en allèrent aux alentours de l'hôpital pour guetter.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

POV Daryl.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avec une douleure flagrante au niveau de l'estomac.

Son premier geste fut de mettre ses bras autour de celui-ci. C'est là qu'il découvrit un plafond blanc. Une poche d'il ne savait quoi. Une chaise. A sa droite, un pot de fleurs nuancé de différents bleus. En baissant les yeux, il découvrit l'endroit où il était : un lit d'hôpital.

Paniqué, il releva la courverture, pour découvrir sa tenue très peu courverte. Il souleva cette tunique pour découvrir sa nudité. Il partit des pieds, pour s'arrêter à son estomac, bien moins plat qu'à son habitude. Il paniqua, puis se palpa d'une main. Il enleva précipitemment sa main. _Cette fois, c'était vrai._

Très vite, il se leva et s'agrippa à la perfusion à côté de lui. Mais il tomba. Il cria de douleur, son estomac lui faisant mal davantage. Il se tint, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Soudainement, il entendit des pas se rapprochant de lui.

POV Beth. _(Passage à la 1ère personne, c'est Beth qui raconte.)_

J'étais assise, seule, à une table du réfectoire. Je songeais à ma vie, à ce qu'elle était devenue dès mon arrivée dans cet hôpital. J'étais triste. A la ferme, je détestais ma vie. Savoir maman morte, ça m'a dépité. Shawn, mon frère, l'était aussi. J'en étais triste davantage. Puis après, Patricia. Elle avait toujours été comme une grande sœur pour moi, elle était aussi importante que Maggie. J' en ai toujours voulu à Lori pour m'avoir obligé à partir. On aurait pu l'achever pour abréger ses souffrances. Puis après j'ai appris pour Jimmy. Je n'ai pas été longtemps avec lui, mais j'en ai quand même été attristée. Après, nous avons bien vécu à la prison.

J'avais de l'espoir, je me disais qu'on aurait pu y rester toute une vie. Que c'était notre chance. Papa aurait vécu le reste de ses jours ici, à récolter ses légumes en voyant grandir les enfants de Glenn et Maggie. Qu'après quelques années, moi aussi j'aurais des enfants, et qu'eux aussi en auraient. On aurait pu vivre là-bas. Mais le Gouverneur est venu. Et il a tué papa.

Maman, Shawn, Jimmy, Patricia, même Otis, et maintenant Papa.

A ce moment là, j'avais vraiment perdu tout espoir. Je croyais mourir ici, et je n'en étais pas plus attristée que ça. Et puis Daryl est arrivé, il m'a sauvé.

Il ne me parlait pas, n'avait jamais le sourir aux lèvres. Quelque chose lui manquait. Non, plutôt quelqu'un. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Je m'étais donné comme mission de redonner le sourire à Monsieur Dixon, comme j'aimais l'appeler. J'espoir lui avoir redonné espoir. Il me manque vraiment beaucoup.

Non, je ne veux pas mourir ici, avec tous ces gens faux. Je veux mourir aux côtés de mon groupe. De Maggie, Glenn, Daryl et les autres.

 _Je vais me battre pour ma liberté._

Alors que j'étais toujours devant mon assiette que je ne voulais pas manger pour ne pas avoir à la payer, j'entendais Dawn approcher avec Shepperd.

Je jettais un regard dans leur direction pour voir qu'ils portaient un homme sur un brancard que je ne pouvais point identifier. Je courais dans leur direction, me pressant de voir cet homme qui avait eu la malchance de tomber entre les mains de Dawn, mais j'arrivais trop tard.

Je m'empressais vers cette porte, mais Dawn sortait au même moment.

-Non, Beth, me dit elle sévèrement.

-Mais je veux le voir !

-Beth, j'ai dis non.

\- Il a eu quoi ?

-Il a été renversé, il aidait Noah. Quand il sera réveillé, il pourra nous dire où il est.

-Et il était tout seul ? demandais je.

-Non, un autre homme était avec lui apparement.

-Et ils ressemblent à quoi ?

-L'autre avait des cheveux bouclés apparement, une veste marron et une arme. Quant à lui, il...

Mais Dawn n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle fut interpellée par l'agent Shepperd.

-Dawn, il fait un arrêt ! On fait quoi bordel ?!

-Sauvez le.

-Mais ça va nous coûter...

-Sauvez le.

-O..Ok.

Dawn se retourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, tu viens, j'ai à te parler.

Je suivis donc cette femme hautaine, qui ne m'inspirait que de la haine.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Après ma discussion très longue avec Dawn, j'étais partie me coucher, décidant de voir cet homme le lendemain. En me réveillant, je m'habilla sans passer par le réfectoire, je jeûnerais autant que possible pour ne point rembourser cela.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de l'homme, le Doc' m'interrompit.

-Beth !

Je me retourna calmement.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas venue me voir hier.

Et merde. J'avais oublié qu'il voulait que je passe le voir.

-Ça peut attendre.

-Non, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Péniblement et soupirant, je le suivis. Finalement, il me donnait juste à manger pour subsister sans que je n'ai à rembourser quelque chose.

Après l'avoir remercié, je marchais dans les couloirs, seule, pour aller voir Dawn. Je voulais vraiment lui parler. Mais un bruit sourd, puis un cri, m'interpellaient.

Je me dirigeai à grande enjambée vers le source de ce bruit. En entrant dans la chambre, je découvris le lit défait, puis des pieds dépassant de par terre. Je me dirigea doucement, lentement. C'est là que je le décourvris.

-Daryl, c'est toi ?!

Il se retourna vers moi, lentement, un regard dépité que je lui connaissais bien.

-Beth... J'tai r'trouvé...

Pleurant de joie, je le releva puis l'assit sur le lit pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Il me prit, lui aussi, dans une étreinte confortable.

-Comment tu m'as retrouvé... demandais je en pleurant toujours.

-J'ai suivi la voiture qui t'a prit longtemps.. puis j'ai retrouvé Rick... Carl... Michonne... On est passés par un groupe de cannibales, on a retrouvé tous le groupe... C'est là qu'on a vu une voiture semblable à celle qui t'a prise... Puis on est retombés sur ses traces...

Je le serrai encore plus dans mes bras, trop heureuse de le retrouver, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Maggie... Elle croyait que tu étais morte... elle va être folle de joie...

J'ouvrit grand les yeux, puis me mit debout, soulageant Daryl qui semblait avoir mal.

-Elle... Elle est vivante ? Demandais je faiblement.

Il me fit un signe positif de le tête. Je pleurais de plus belle.

Je n'étais plus seule désormais.

 _A suivre..._

 _ **Voilààà ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plus. Le POV de Beth va encore durer pendant un ou deux chapitres je pense. Le temps qu'ils retrouvent le groupe. Le prochain arrivera le 28/11 , soit dans la nuit, mais c'est plus probable qu'il arrive dans le courant de la matinée. Merci d'avoir lu, n'éhsitez pas à me laisser une Review, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salutations ! Voilà le chapitre huit, j'espère qu'il sera plaisant à lire tout autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Il est sorti plus tard que prévu, mais je préfère privilégier la qualité à la quantité, donc faire du bâclé pour le sortir dans les temps, non merci ! Donc j'ai préféré prendre mon temps et attendre mon amie l'inspiration, qui est revenue avec des mégas bonnes idées (fin bon, pour moi quoi xD ). J'ai toujours aucune correction orthographique, et je fais toujours de mon mieux et je fais très attention. Mais il y a quand même des fautes d'inattention, vu que j'écris surtout le soir ! Donnez moi votre avis –qu'il soit positif ou négatif- , ça fait plaisir. Parce que bon même si je sais qu'il y a du monde avec le graphique, j'ai quand même l'impression de parler dans le vide, donc je continue de l'écrire pour moi. Donc voilà pour le blabla, place aux avertissements !**

 **RATING M : C'est-à-dire langage cru, grossier et scènes osées.**

 **CECI EST UN SLASH (RELATION HOMOSEXUELLES –ENTRE HOMMES-) DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !**

 **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à Robert Kirkman. Mais inutile de le dire, n'est-ce-pas ? Ça se serait si c'était moi xD Donc seule l'intrigue et cette histoire m'appartiennent. Je ne suis pas rémunérée et ne compte pas l'être.**

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :3**_

 _Je n'étais plus seule désormais._

Je regardais toujours Daryl, trop heureuse de le revoir. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Je devais rêver. Cet homme qui comptait tellement pour moi était à mes côtés, me disant que ma sœur était vivante. Il avait l'air exténué, une douleur lancinante avait l'air de lui traverser le dos. Ses mains tremblaient et son expression ne présageait pas de la gaïeté. Je décidais donc de l'aborder, le voir dans cet état m'était insupportable.

« -T-Tu vas bien ? lui demandais-je timidement en m'approchant doucement.

Il leva son doux regard meurtri vers moi, mordant légèrement sa lèvre.

-Pas vraiment…

-Tu… te sens comment ? Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai appris des choses, je peux peut être poser un diagnostic, qui sait… balbutiai-je.

Il rigola légèrement et fit craquer son dos.

-J'suis même sûr moi-même de c'que j'ai… Tu m'croirais pas si j'te l'dirais, me railla-t-il. »

Je le regardais suspicieusement. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se comporter ainsi. Certes, je sais qu'il a été cynique et violent. J'en ai fais l'expérience. Mais il a changé, et je sais que s'il était dans cet état là, alors quelque chose devait le déconcerter. Il ne devait pas croire lui-même ce qu'il avait, donc il se mettait en position de défense. Quand il était dans le doute, il était toujours ainsi. Je le savais, je le connaissais assez. Je ne répondis rien et le regardais, il semblait ailleurs. Il fixait sans cesse le sol. Soudainement, il prit la parole.

« «-Bon, t'sais pas où sont mes affaires ? J'suis pas bien dans c'truc. me dit-il, comme pour passer à autre chose. »

Je lui fis voir la pile de vêtements posée sur la chaise en face de lui. Ils étaient tous lavés et repassés. Ce fut la première chose que j'avais remarqué en entrant dans la pièce. J'avais été gênée en voyant son caleçon en dessus de cette pile…

Il se leva difficilement, se courbant et marchant assez lentement. Je le regardais prendre ses vêtements et pénétrer dans la salle de bain.

Je regardais la porte se fermer et attendais sagement qu'il en ressorte. J'étais contente de le voir, mais je détestais le fait qu'il soit là aussi. Il ne devrait pas avoir à vivre ici, dans cet endroit lamentable. Il aurait dû rester avec le groupe et ne jamais essayer de me retrouver. Même si j'étais plus qu'heureuse de sa venue, car je savais que Rick n'abandonnerait pas Daryl. Ils étaient bien trop proches –du moins, la dernière fois que je les ai vus ensemble- et Daryl était un élément bien trop important du groupe. Soudain, je l'entendis tomber. Je me précipitais vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. Je le vis, allongé par terre. Il portait juste son caleçon et il était allongé de tout son long, haletant de douleur. Il tenait son bas-ventre de ses mains, haletant toujours. Il me vit et me regarda. Son regard était empli de peur et de tristesse.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, enlevant ses mèches de cheveux de ses yeux. Il souffrait, et ça se voyait. Je lui demandais où il avait mal, et il me fit voir, avec timidité, son bas ventre. J'appuyai légèrement dessus, pour sentir si quelque chose d'anormal c'était produit. Son ventre était anormalement dur. Mais je m'arrêtai net quand il poussa un hurlement de douleur terrible qui me glaça le sang. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et haletait plus difficilement encore. Je m'en voulais terriblement et paniquais.

« -Je… Je suis affreusement désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. articulai-je difficilement entre deux sanglots.

-C'est pas d'ta faute. Je…

Je le regardais doucement et mît mes doigts sous son menton pour qu'il me regarde, ce qu'il fit. Je voyais dans son regard une détresse terrible qui me fit mal. Daryl n'avait jamais été de la sorte, même quand il était malade.

-T-Tu… ? Tu peux me faire confiance… lui disais-je doucement.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

-J-J'ai mal… me disait-il.

-Daryl… Sais-tu ce que tu as ? lui demandais-je timidement, ayant peur de sa réaction.

Il me regarda avec davantage de crainte dans les yeux.

-O-Oui…

Je le regardais, stupéfaite. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.

-Et… Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à me le dire, je lui caressais doucement le ventre, en espérant le soulager. Il ne disait rien, je continuai donc mes allers-retours sur la surface dure et plane qu'était son abdomen. J'arrêtai un instant pour avoir une réponse.

-C-Continu… S'il-te-plaît. me disait-il doucement.

Je répétais donc ma question, et il me regarda, plus désespéré.

-T-Tu n'y croirais pas. il tourna son regard vers ma main qui le massait toujours doucement.

-Dis toujours. je lui souriais.

-Je n'y crois pas moi-même, je ne pourrais jamais le dire voix haute, m'avoua-t-il. »

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Dawn était là, son arme braquée sur ma tête. J'eus très peur. Pour moi, et aussi beaucoup pour Daryl, qui était mal au point.

« -Beth, je t'avais dit de ne pas l'approcher, me disait-elle sévèrement.

Je la regardais très froidement, tandis que Daryl s'était relevé avec peine et avait enfilé sa chemise habituelle. Je fus pris d'une rage immense qui me conduisit à l'arrogance.

-Oh, et je devrais t'écouter, maintenant, lui crachais-je méchamment. »

Elle fut surprise de ma réaction et hésita quelques secondes à me répondre.

« «-Arrête de jouer à l'arrogante, tu n'es qu'une misérable gamine, et tu n'as même pas l'air sérieuse. Maintenant, dit moi plus tôt pourquoi tu es venue voir cet homme. Si je t'ai dit de ne pas venir, c'est qu'il y a une foutue raison. Mais non, tu es venue. Il n'y a que les gamines qui font ce genre de chose, Beth, ne te surestime pas, me disait-elle sévèrement. »

Je fus surprise de sa répartie, et jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl, qui, avec mon massage, semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête. Il s'était complètement rhabillé dans son coin, ayant profité de ma dispute avec Dawn. Il regardait la femme durement, comme je le connaissais. Cela me redonna espoir, et je tournai mon regard dur et froid vers cette abominable femme.

« -Oh, je vois, et quelle est cette raison, Dawn ? «

Je me levai et me mît devant Daryl, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le touche et je n'en avais que faire de son arme pointée sur ma tête. Elle eut un sourire sadique quand elle me vit me lever, et elle regarda Daryl cyniquement.

« -Vous vous connaissez, c'est ça ? »

J'ignorais sa question. Je sentis une force rageuse en moi et je crachais mon venin sur cette femme.

«-Quelle est cette PUTAIN de raison, Dawn ? »

Elle rigola.

« -Demande à ton ami, je pense qu'il sait de quoi je veux parler, me railla-t-elle. »

Je tournai mon regard innocent vers lui.

« D-Daryl ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

Il me regarda sans aucune expression, comme à son habitude. Il ne voulait pas me le dire. Ça avait l'air de faire rire Dawn, qui regarda Daryl cyniquement et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Oh, alors, c'est Daryl ton nom. Alors, Daryl, on ne raconte pas ce qu'on fait le soir avec son ami ? Je vais devoir tout dire à Beth, tu sais… Elle veut savoir. »

Je ne comprenais pas. Mais quand je me tournai vers Daryl, je vis qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la chose. Je ne voulais pas savoir. S'il ne voulait pas me le dire, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons, après tout, non ?

« Non, Dawn. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. »

Elle rigola et enleva son cran de sûreté pour le pointer sur nos têtes.

« Asseyez-vous. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, nous trois… »

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

 _(Passage du POV de Rick et du groupe)_

De son côté, Rick était avec Abraham, juste devant l'hôpital en guettant ce qui s'y passait. Ils s'étaient tous séparés, et Abraham avait forcé Rick à être seul avec lui. Ils étaient donc tous deux devant l'hôpital, tandis que le reste du groupe était autour.

Pour dire vrai, Abraham n'avait pas vraiment voulu rester avec Rick. Mais les autres membres du groupe avaient voulu que ce soit lui qui parle à Rick de sa relation avec Daryl et ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Parce que non, Rick n'avait toujours pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait, tandis que le reste du groupe en était bien conscient et voulait que Rick ouvre les yeux.

Alors qu'ils attendaient que quelque chose de nouveau se passe, Abraham et Rick étaient adossés à un mur, arme à la main. Un silence tranquille régnait, et juste les grognements de rôdeurs étaient audibles.

« Rick, écoute, il faut que j'te parle. »

Le concerné tourna la tête vers Abraham. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler. Il s'était rendu compte que rien n'était pareil quand Daryl n'était pas là. Sans le savoir, le Chasseur avait beaucoup d'impact sur le moral de Rick, même quand il était énervé. Savoir qu'il risquait sa vie sans être à ses côtés, cela dépitait l'ex-shérif. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir mort, non. Il n'y survivrait pas, autant niais et fleur-bleue que cela pouvait paraître. Il n'aurait plus la force vivre, même pour Carl.

Alors non, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé son Chasseur au caractère bien trempé.

Il ne répondit donc rien à Abraham.

« Putain, ne m'ignore pas, tu sais que je déteste ça. C'est à propos de Daryl. »

A ce nom, Rick tourna la tête, soudainement intêressé par la tournure que prenait ce monologue.

« -Dit toujours.

Abraham eut un rictus satisfait.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas plus envie d'en parler que toi, mais il faut. Rick, il faut que tu nous écoute une bonne fois pour toute et que tu le réalise. Donc commençons par le commencement. Tu aimes Daryl. Daryl t'aime, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais avec son caractère de chien. J'crois pas ce que je vais dire, on dirait une gamine de quinze ans, c'est dingue. Mais vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, ça crève les yeux. Et vous… -il se racla la gorge- avez… fait des choses ensemble. C'est ça, la partie que tu as pas l'air de comprendre. Le truc, vois-tu, c'est qu'on c'est ce que ce virus a fait sur le monde. Les morts se relèvent. Ça, on le sait. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ça, non plus ? Donc, tu devrais réaliser ce que vous avez fait tous les deux. Parce que je te connais, Rick. Et je sais que t'es pas con. Tu veux juste pas t'avouer que oui, vous allez bien vivre ça ensemble. Daryl, il doit encore moins réaliser, ce con, et c'est lui qui en vie le plus, mais il doit pas réaliser, il est trop têtu et fier pour le dire –Rick sourit légèrement à la manière dont Abraham avait détaillé Daryl-. Donc bon, t'attends quoi, pour te l'avouer ? J'dis pas ça pour te faire chier, parce que quand on va revoir Daryl, il va y avoir l'droit aussi.

Rick écouta attentivement Abraham. Il avait raison, il le savait. Mais le proclamer haut et fort, il ne pourrait pas… Il n'osait même pas dire ce mot qui le hantait depuis quelques jours déjà dans ses pensées.

-T'as raison… J'le sais, mais j'en serais jamais capable, ça t'arriverait, tu réaliserais, toi, demanda-t-il comme pour une échappatoire.

Abraham ne fut guère surpris de la réponse de l'ex-shérif. Il rigola.

-Mec, c'est évident que tu veux changer de sujet. Déjà, j'pourrais pas me mettre à ta place, j'suis pas du même bord que toi, et merde, on parle de ton avenir là, tu crois que quelqu'un en a à branler de moi ? disait-il sur un ton mi-sérieux.

-Ecoute aussi, Abe'. Je sais ce que j'ai fais avec Daryl ce jour là, et j'le regrette pas. Mais pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur moi putain ? J'ai rien demandé, moi, tu crois que j'aurais sût j'aurais rien mît ? J'veux pas me projeter dans le futur, là, tout ce qui compte, c'est de le retrouver, sain et sauf, parce que ça se trouve, il…Il….

Sa voix devint chevrotante et ses membres tremblaient. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, mais Abraham ne lui fit pas remarquer, il ignora.

-Ne te dit pas ça… J'suis sûr qu'il gueule sur tout le monde et qu'il plante des flèches dans l'cul de ceux qui s'approchent de trop près ! C'est un putain de badass ton Daryl, tu crois vraiment qu'il se laisserait faire ? Il est entrain de pousser une gueulante , oui ! disait-il à son ami pour le rassurer.

Rick sourit légèrement et laissa une larme s'évacuer de ses yeux bleus océan.

-T'as raison… »

Alors qu'Abraham allait sortir son fameux « Mais j'ai toujours raison ! » , un bruit de coup de feu se fit entendre et un « BETH ! COURS ! » très distinct se fit entendre.

Alors que le reste du groupe courait en direction de la voix inconnue, Rick se leva.

« C'est… C'est la voix de Daryl. »

 _A suivre…_

 **Voilàà ! :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera, quand j'aurais de l'inspiration^^ Reviews ! :D**

 _ **A bientôt !**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour sortir ce chapitre, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses qui m'ont empêchées d'écrire O-O Puis le décès d' Alan Rickman m'a beaucoup attristée.. D'ailleurs, je lève ma baguette à ce merveilleux acteur qu'il était, en tant que Potterhead… /* Il avait déjà joué dans un film avec Andrew Lincoln (Love Actually) et dans un autre avec Norman Reedus en plus (Dark Harbor). Breeef. Puis des choses positives ont fait que j'ai souvent eu la tête ailleurs, donc j'ai oublié de publier aussi… Bref, passons. Ce chapitre contient beaucoup de dialogues pour éclaircir des choses. Le prochain avancera sans doute plus.**

 **Et dernière chose, j'ai des idées pour une fic Leedus quand celle-ci sera finie (ship entre Andrew Lincoln et Norman Reedus jeje) ça vous tenterai ? :3**

 **RAR :**

 **Ironwidowdinozzo** **: Merci beaucoup, ça me fais plaisir tout ça ! :D Big bisous à toi aussi :3**

 **Nolanelias** **: Haha :D**

 **DreamYoureLife** **: Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sadiiiiiiiiiiiiiique ! xD Moi aussi j'aime le faire souffrir (même si je l'adore, ça fait toujours plaisir de le faire souffrir dans une fiction x) ) Merci beaucoup !**

 **RATING M : C'est-à-dire langage cru, grossier et scènes osées.**

 **CECI EST UN SLASH (RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES ENTRES HOMMES) DONC HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !**

 **L'univers, ainsi que les personnages et acteurs, ne m'appartiennent pas. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Robert Kirkman. Et les acteurs sont libres d'eux-mêmes, même si je pense que c'est inutile de le préciser. Seuls l'intrigue et l'histoire m'appartiennent.**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _« Non, Dawn. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. »_

 _Elle rigola et enleva son cran de sûreté pour le pointer sur nos têtes._

 _« Asseyez-vous. On a beaucoup de choses à nous dire, nous trois… »_

Prise de panique, je m'assis lentement, Daryl fit de même. J'étais paniquée, je pris donc la main de Daryl pour me rassurer. Je tremblais beaucoup, tandis que Daryl me serrait fort, inébranlable. Son regard était dur et ses yeux perçaient littéralement Dawn. Je sentais très mal cette histoire. Dawn allait dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire, et j'vais cette intime conviction que tout était de ma faute. Je regardais autour de moi et vis une paire de ciseaux sur l'évier qui était non loin de moi. Si elle en disait trop, je passerais à l'action.

« Beth… Une petite fille si douce et si gentille… Qui il est pour toi, au juste, hein ?! me disait-elle violemment. »

Je décidais de ne pas lui répondre, je me contentais de la fixer sans réelle expression. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, elle s'approcha et pointa son arme sur la tempe de Daryl. Apeurée, je décidais de tout lui révéler.

« Je… Il était avec moi dans un campement, avec le reste d'un groupe… Il a été envahi, on a trouvé une prison… Elle a été détruite par un homme, puis envahie. Daryl m'a sauvée, puis…

Je commençais à perdre mon sang froid. Elle commençait à perdre le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

-Et quoi, Beth ?!

Je commençais à crier.

-Tes salauds de collègues m'ont renversée ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé !

Elle se mit à sourire.

-Oh, je vois. Et toi, Daryl ? Il s'est passé quoi ? dit-elle, son arme toujours pointée sur sa tempe.

Il la regarda glacialement, mais il savait qu'il devait lui répondre.

-J'ai cherché Beth longtemps. Mais c'groupe de cons l'avait emmenée trop loin. J'ai r'trouvé un groupe aussi cons qu'le vôtre. Et j'ai r'trouvé mon groupe. On a trouvé une voiture comme celle où B eth avait été enlevée. On l'a suivie. Mais vous m'avez fait l'même coup.

Dawn se mit à rire.

-T'as manqué une partie toi, railla-t-elle à l'archer.

Il semblait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il l'ignorait. Elle, semblait devenir folle et pointa lentement son arme sur l'estomac de Daryl.

-Ça te revient, maintenant ?

Il ne disait rien et la regardait toujours aussi durement. Elle semblait s'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

-Oh, mais si tu as un trou de mémoire, je peux t'éclairer tu sais…. –elle me regarda- et Beth _a besoin_ de savoir.

Il baissa la tête, elle avait l'air fière d'elle.

-Bien, bien, bien. Alors… Par où commencer…. –elle sourit- oh, oui, ça me revient. Le Doc' m'a raconté une histoire un peu farfelue que j'avais eue du mal à croire jusqu'à là. Mais ça a changé que ton copain est arrivé. Bien sûr, Shepperd l'a renversé, volontairement. On a ensuite fait des examens, ceux de routine. Mais… le Doc' m'a fait part d'une nouvelle… des plus étonnantes. Il a fait une écographie à ton ami… Oh, et ce n'est pas ça le plus surprenant, crois-moi. »

Elle avait tiré sa balle dans le plafond, ce qui me fit pousser un cri et sursauter. La femme avait tourné le dos. Daryl s'est levé d'un coup sec, a prit la paire de ciseaux que j'avais vue et l'a poignardé dans le dos. Elle ne vit rien et tomba par terre. L'archer me leva et nous nous sommes dirigés en courant dans l'armurerie. Il me donna un AK-44 et il récupéra son arbalète.

Je le conduisis au trou où j'étais partie pour la première fois avec Hoah. La corde était toujours là et nous sommes descendus. Nous entendîmes des gens de l'hôpital se diriger vers nous et tirer dans ce trou. Je failli être touchée.

Arrivée dehors, éssouflée, je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle.

« BETH ! COURS ! me criait Daryl. »

Je n'avais pas vue deux collègues de Dawn sortir, lui oui. Il me porta et nous nous sommes échappés de cet endroit. Je n'y croyais pas. Je fermais les yeux un instant.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

 _(Passage définitif au POV du groupe.)_

 _« C'est… C'est la voix de Daryl. »_

Les lèvres de Rick tremblaient, il n'y croyait pas. Il leva la tête et accourut vers la voix. Il vit Daryl sortir, Beth dans ses bras. Maggie, qui était arrivée jusqu'à là avec le reste du groupe, pleurait de joie. Beth avait ouvert les yeux et s'était précipitée dans les bras de sa sœur. C'était un moment magnifique. Rick ne regarda pas Daryl, n'osant pas y croire, il se mit à l'écart.

L'archer, lui, venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il était sorti de là. De cet enfer qui n'avait pourtant duré que quelques heures. Il ne savait même pas si Beth avait compris. Et honnêtement, il espérait que non. Il reprenait son souffle et regarda tout autour de lui. Mis-à-part Beth et Maggie qui se tenaient dans les bras, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Sauf ceux qu'il désirait tant. Il le chercha. Quand il le vit, leurs regards se sont plongés l'un dans l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Ils souriaient. Lentement, Daryl avança vers l'ex-shérif, qui fit de même. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre.

Rick avait les yeux embués de revoir son aman. Il avança et le prit dans ses bras. Le Chasseur se laissa faire, profitant de cette étreinte réconfortante. L'ex-shérif mît sa main dans les cheveux de Daryl.

« -Tu… Tu m'as manqué… dit-il sur un ton de soulagement.

-Bah pas moi, répondit cyniquement l'archer.

-Sal con, va, dit Rick, rigolant. »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Malgré cette étreinte qui lui faisait plus que plaisir, il manquait définitivement quelque chose à Rick pour que ce moment de retrouvailles soit parfait à ses yeux. Lentement, il leva sa tête de l'épaule de Daryl, puis, à l'aide de ses doigts, il prit le menton de son vis-à-vis. Il lui sourit et s'approcha délicatement de ses lèvres. Il s'en fichait du monde qui pouvait être autour, et, même si tous les regards étaient portés sur eux, Rick embrassa délicatement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci y répondit, puis bientôt le baiser s'approfondissait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle.

Autour, tous souriaient. Ils avaient attendus ce moment pour que Rick leur fiche la paix et qu'il soit plus détendu. Mais finalement, cet instant de niaiserie intense avait attendri les coéquipiers des deux hommes. De nos jours, ce n'était pas monnaie courante de voir des couples se former. Et des retrouvailles comme dans les films l'étaient encore moins. Alors que, sans s'en rendre compte, ils observaient tous les deux compères, on entendit un petit cri derrière, suivit d'un « Hiiiiiiii ! » d'une d'un enfant qui venait de découvrir quelque chose. En se retournant, ils virent que c'était Beth, qui venait tout juste de découvrir la relation des deux hommes.

« C'est trop miiiiiiiiignon, s'exclama la jeune femme, ce qui eut le don de faire rire ses compères. »

Maggie souriait.

« Beth… Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? lui demanda la cadette Greene.

-Oui ! –elle regarda la totalité du groupe- J'en étais sûre ! Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Vous avez autre chose à me cacher ? répondit-elle sur le ton de la rigolade.

Quand elle vit les têtes gênées de Tara et d'Abraham, elle se tourna vers Glenn et Maggie, ne pensant pas avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'encquit-elle auprès de sa sœur

Maggie était gênée, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire….

-C'est à propos de Daryl, donc… déduit-elle.

-C-Comment… Tu sais ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

-Dawn… Elle a mît une arme sur Daryl et elle voulait me dire quelque chose à propos de lui… Mais quand j'ai vu que ça ne plaisait pas à Daryl, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir. Et elle a mît une arme ici –elle montrait son abdomen- je n'ai pas compris… dit la benjamine Greene, confuse. »

Tout le groupe s'était retourné vers Beth, même Rick et Daryl étaient venus. Ils avaient tous l'air confus, ne sachant quoi dire à la jeune femme. Rick regardait Daryl avec appréhension et panique.

« Ils ont pointés une arme sur toi ? dit-il en essayant de rester assez serein.

-J'ai rien, j'suis parti au cas où t'auras pas remarqué, dit-il cyniquement.

Mais Rick n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

-Et… Là… Aussi… Tu… -il montrait l'abdomen de son vis-à-vis tandis qu'ils étaient observés par tout le groupe sans s'en rendre compte-

L'archer était mal à l'aise.

-J'ai… rien non plus, ici…

Mais Beth, qui écoutait et qui s'inquiétait pour son ami, intervint. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer du tort, loin de là, mais elle se devait de dire à Rick que non, Daryl n'allait pas si bien qu'il le disait il y a quelques temps.

-Mais, pourtant, tu avais très mal tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle avec un regard bienveillant.

L'ex-shérif tourna lentement sa tête vers Beth. D'après Daryl, son expression ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Et il avait mal… A quel point ? dit Rick, sur un ton calme et posé à la jeune femme.

-Oh, et bien, il ne pouvait presque pas se lever, et il est tombé en s'habillant, j'ai eu peur pour lui , et donc…

La benjamine Greene n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Daryl avait lancé son arbalète au loin, énervé.

-J'crois qu'il a comprit, là. railla-t-il à la jeune femme en la regardant dans les yeux.

Rick mît une main sur son torse et lui fit signe de reculer. L'ambiance commençait à être bien trop tendue, les autres membres du groupe en étaient gênés.

Beth regarda Daryl innocemment et tourna son regard vers l'ex-shérif.

-Je… je ne veux pas dire ça pour t'embarrasser, Daryl… Mais si tu as été mal, alors il faut que je le dise à Rick…

Le prénommé Rick eut un léger sourire aux lèvres et attira Beth au loin pour lui parler. Le Chasseur, à bout, se mit à crier.

« Putain ! Vous faites chier, j'suis pas un putain d'truc fragile, moi ! s'écria-t-il, avant de partir en loin. »

Rick était à quelques mètres du groupe, il était partit avec Beth pour qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux. Elle avait des choses à lui avouer, et lui aussi.

« -Ecoutes, je n'ai pas voulu l'énerver de la sorte, mais je crois qu'il faut que je te le dise…

-Dit moi tout, j'ai aussi des choses à te raconter, balbutia-t-il tant bien que mal à la jeune femme.

-D'accord. Quand je suis arrivée, il était déjà tombé et il se tenait l'estomac, donc j'ai été à ses côtés et je l'ai relevé. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il avait. Ensuite, pour aller s'habiller, il avait du mal à marcher, j'ai pensé que c'était dû à sa chute. Et dans la salle de bain, il est encore tombé. Quand je suis rentrée, il était juste en caleçon et il se tenait encore l'estomac. Il souffrait mais il refusait toujours de me le dire. Alors j'ai essayé de le masser et ça l'a soulagé… Après Dawn est arrivé et nous a menacé. Elle a pointé une arme sur la tête de Daryl et….

Rick avait un regard noir qui pouvait pétrifier tout le monde sur place, Beth décidait de l'ignorer.

-… Et quand elle a vu qu'il ne disait rien, elle l'a mît sur son ventre, je n'ai pas compris… Alors après elle a tiré dans le plafond et Daryl nous a sauvé en la poignardant et il m'a sauvé, encore une fois…

Son regard innocent était tourné vers Rick.

-Alors, elle a pointé une arme… Sur la tête de Daryl… -son regard était insistant et il mît les mains sur son propre estomac- et… sur son ventre…

Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, Beth. Je… Je pense… qu'il faudra que je te dise des choses aussi… dit Rick, bouleversé. »

De son côté, Daryl marmonnait tout seul que non, il n'était pas faible et qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se faire foutre, comme il disait si bien. Il marchait seul quand il sentit une main s'éprendre de son bras. Il se tourna pour voir qu'Abraham était là.

« Tu veux quoi ? railla-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Abraham sourit.

-Faut que j'te parle de trucs importants.

L'archer le regarda sans expression et lui fit un signe d'approbation de la tête.

-Bon, déjà, sache que j'ai pas plus envie que toi d'en parler. Mais on a groupe tellement courageux qu'ils ont pas eu les couilles de venir d'eux-mêmes et qu'ils m'ont supplié de venir. Donc, j'en ai déjà parlé à Rick tout à l'heure. Je suppose que tu ne réalises pas ce qui se passe autour de toi, hein ? lui dit-il sur un ton étonnement doux.

Le Chasseur fit un bref mouvement d'épaules.

-Bon, tu dois déjà sans doute le sentir… Fin j'suppose, c'est un avantage sur Rick, si je peux en appeler ça un. Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, c'est fou. Donc je vais te sortir un peu les mêmes choses qu'à lui. Vous avez dû faire quelque chose ensemble pour en arriver là. Et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas possible et que c'est juste une erreur. Parce que les morts qui se relèvent, ça, ce n'était pas censé exister non plus. Donc, et là je te parle sérieusement, tu devrais réaliser et accepter ce qui t'arrive. Toi et Rick. J'veux pas t'choquer, donc j'dirais pas l'mot comme ça. Mais bordel, tu vas bientôt plus pouvoir l'cacher, et tu vas devoir t'en rendre compte ! Parce que nous, mec, on s'y est habitué, alors ce s'rai pas mal que toi aussi. J'te dit pas de t'en réjouir, mais d'au moins le réaliser.

Daryl regardait Abraham sans expression particulière, il n'avait pas encore réalisé jusqu'à présent. Il ne lui dirait jamais, mais le roux lui avait en partie ouvert les yeux.

-J-Je… balbutia l'homme, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Ne dis rien, c'est pas nécessaire, mais réfléchie à ce que je t'ai dis. Et idéalement, laisse Rick t'en parler. »

Et Abraham repartit comme il était venu, laissant Daryl avec ses pensées.

Il vit Rick arriver dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Mais être Daryl Dixon oblige, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné. Quand celui-ci arriva en face de l'archer, il leva son regard timidement vers lui.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il.

-D'quoi ? répondit l'archer, un faux ton vexé imprégnant ses lèvres.

-De… nous… parce qu'on est quoi ensemble, au juste, Daryl ? lui railla-t-il, évitant le « réel » sujet. »

Le Chasseur semblait gêné par la question. Il savait qu'elle était nécessaire, car ils avaient engendré beaucoup plus ensemble qu'une simple relation.

« J'sais pas, tu nous vois comment toi ? il savait ce qu'il désirait, mais il voulut être sûr que Rick ressentait la même chose.

-J'ai l'impression que l'on est ensemble, mais sans l'être. Tu sais, ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est ton caractère de merde. Mais ça me fait aussi douter pour ce que tu ressens pour moi. Mais bordel Daryl, j't'aime et j'veux que ça marche entre nous, répondit sincèrement Rick.

Daryl était surpris.

-J'sais pas non plus. Je ressens un truc que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant pour toi, et j'crois que c'est d'l'amour….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Rick l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras. L'ex-shérif n'espérait pas entendre l'archer dire ça un jour.

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas réellement quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Mais j'en ai été sûr quand tu es revenu à la prison avec Merle. Ça a été une sorte de soulagement. Et quand on a dû se séparer à la prison, puis là à l'hôpital… C'est con, mais je me suis dit que ce pouvait être un signe du destin. Peut-être que l'on était pas fait pour être ensemble ? Mais à chaque fois, on se retrouve. C'est là que j'ai réalisé. Je voudrais faire ma vie avec toi. Et… ce…. –il pointait l'abdomen de Daryl du doigt- j'arrive pas encore à le dire. Mais je pense qu'on pourrait l'accueillir. On en est capable. «

Il regarda l'archer qui n'avait pas la même expression, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'exprimer sans craintes, lui aussi. Celui-ci acquiesça.

« Je… je t'ai détesté à la minute où j't'ai vu. T'avais l'air trop parfait. Du genre le bon flic parfait de banlieue qui fait des trucs bizarres le soir, comme dans les séries. Mais après j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'as regardé comme personne ne l'avait fait. Alors j't'ai apprécia un minimum. Puis quand tu t'es battu à la prison avec Ty' , quand j't'ai pris dans mes bras… Fin bref j'te passe les détails niais à la con. –il souriait au coin d'une façon très mignonne- Puis… j'te comprends pour ça –il montrait son abdomen- j'réalise pas non plus. J'en veux pas. J'me sens pas normal. Gêné et assez con sur les bords. Comme un monstre bizarre, avoua-t-il. «

Rick le regarda avec peine. Il prit possession de ses lèvres pour un court baiser et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu ne seras jamais un monstre. C'est arrivé à quelqu'un avant toi. Et ça arrivera à quelqu'un d'autre après toi, Daryl. «

Il l'embrassa sur le front en passant sa main gauche dans les cheveux de sa Némésis. D'un geste doux, il lui prit la main et tous deux retournèrent vers le groupe qui patientait.

 _A suivre…_

 **Voilàà ! :3 J'espère que ce neuvième chapitre vous aura plu. Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain arrivera. Mais c'est sûr que ce n'est pas pour cette semaine, je dois écrire une rédaction, et comme le thème me plaît beaucoup (c'est sur Dracula *-* ) je vais passer du temps à m'appliquer pour bien la réaliser. Désolée ! Reviews si vous en avez le courage, c'est super sympa !**

 **A bientôt !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello ! :3 Voilà le chapitre dix ! J'espère qu'il sera plaisant à lire. Je suis encore bien longue à l'écrire xD Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres, il est un peu plus "drôle" dans le sens où les persos ne souffrent pas trop. J'ai essayé de le faire gentillet, parce que même si j'aime faire souffrir les persos, c'est d'autant plus agréable quand ils sont heureux !**

 **Je m'excuse encore pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe qui traîneraient.**

 **RAR :** **Ironwidowdinozzo** **: Merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous à toi aussi**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Quand les deux amants étaient revenus vers le groupe, aucune question n'avait été posée. Tous savaient qu'une conversation importante avait eue lieu, et ils ne voulaient pas paraître trop indiscrets.

Après un accord commun, ils allaient avancer jusqu'à trouver un abris pour la nuit.

Après environ deux heures de marche, ce qui est relativement peu, ils eurent trouvé un bar. Daryl se préoccupa de vérifier l'état du bâtiment : il revint vers le groupe avec deux caisses de gnaule et une cagette et demi de conserves.

"C'est tout c'que j'ai trouvé, dit-il au groupe, comme pour justifier l'alccol."

Beth, qui parlait énergiquement avec Tara, leva la tête. La jeune femme se leva et regarda Daryl dans les yeux, le regard malicieux. Le Chasseur semblait avoir comprit, car il souriait.

"-Tu veux remettre ça ? Tu en es sûre ? Cette fois je peux te tenir tête, tu sais.

-Sûre. Si tous le monde participe, je suis plus que partante, dit-elle fièrement en tenant tête à Daryl."

Celui-ci se tourna vers sa Némésis.

"Rick, tu es de mon côté ? "

Le prénommé Rick se tourna, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

'Oh, ça dépend pourquoi."

Beth lança un regard à Daryl avant de se lancer vers l'amant de celui-ci, un sourire innocent auc l-vres.

"-Avec Daryl, lorsque nous étions tous les deux, on avait joué à un jeu. Par exemple, si je dis "je n'ai jamais... couché avec Daryl -le concerné arqua un sourcil- , alors tu dois boire, parce que tu l'as déjà fait. Mais si je dis, toujours commme exemple "Je n'ai jamais été blonde", alors je dois boire à mon tour. Bien sûr, on doit le faire avec des choses dont nous ne sommes pas sûrs... Alors, on peut... ? elle regardait l'homme comme une enfant.

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas très sérieux...Ça peut-être dangereux pour certaines personnes... -il fixait hardiment son amant- celui-ci soupira-.

-Oh aller, Rick. J'vais pas m'bourrer et j'suis sûr que tout le monde veut jouer, répondit-il."

Comme pour affirmer les paroles de Daryl, tous acquiescèrent.

"Bien, dit-il en riant légèrement, mais pas trop longtemps."

dix minutes plus tard, mis-à-part Carl qui s'occupait de Judith, tous étaient assis autour de la gnaule en ronf.

"-Bon, je commence, s'exclama joyeusement Tara. -elle se tourna vers Eugene.- Je n'ai jamais... porté de coupe au mullet."

Et Eugene bût. Celui-ci se tourna vers Michonne.

"-Je n'ai jamais utilisé de sabre.

-C'est pas honnête, ça, c'est évident... geigna-t-elle en buvant.

-Bon, hum... Rick. Je n'ai jamais... embrassé Daryl."

Eugene arqua un sourcil. Elle était encore moins fair-play que lui.

Mais l'ex-shérif sourit et bût. Il se tourna vers Daryl.

"- Je n'ai jamais fumé de drogues dures."

Le concerné souria au coin des lèvres.

"-Bois, dit-il doucement.

-Que... quoi ? demanda l'autre, confus.

-J'ai déjà fumé, mais que des cigarettes, affirma-t-il fièrement."

Rick bût alors, légèrement vexé. Ce fut au tour de Daryl. Celui-ci décida de changer les règles du jeu.

"-Bon, là, j'm'adresse à tout le monde... Je n'ai jamais... été en garde-à-vue."

Il fut surprit de voir Maggie, Rick, Abraham et Beth boire.

"-J'ai frappé un agent de police au visage qui me draguait, argumenta Maggie, en rigolant.

-Possession de drogue. Mais mon pote a avoué que c'était à lui, répondit Abraham, indifférent.

-Vol à l'étalage. Juste pour un paquet de chewing-gum et un foulard à cinq dollars, dit Beth, tout bas, peu fière."

Daryl rigolait énergiquement, ce qui avait fait plaisir au groupe qui ne l'avait jamais vut comme ça.

"-Et toi, Rick, demanda le Chasseur, souriant encore.

-Ils m'avaient pris en flagrant délit entrain de taguer "Va te faire foutre Snape" sur le mur du lycée avec Shane. C'était un prof tyrannique qu'on aimait pas du tout."

Daryl se mit à rire de plus belle.

Après environ une demi-heure de jeu, tous étaient assez éméchés. Sous les ordres de Rick, Daryl avait bût juste assez pour être tranquille, heureux. Il était maintenant contre Rick, les bras de celui-ci l'entourant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Tous les deux souriant béamment, comme dans une bulle. Les joies de l'alcool. Glenn, le sourire également aux lèvres, prit maladroitement la parole.

"-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiick... Daryyyyyl...

-Huuuuummm... essaya d'articuler le Chasseur.

-On vous a déjà dit qu'vous alliez troooop bien ensemble ?

-Ouiiiiii... enfin nooooon... mais c'est vrai ça, s'exclama l'ex-shérif, embrassant son conjoint au passage."

Michonne, elle, avait encore les idées claires. En observant les trois hommes, une idée quelque peu malsaine par rapport au personnage imprégna son esprit.

"Euh... les gars ? nalbutia-t-elle, mimant la confusion."

Les concernés se tournèrent brusquement vers la femme.

"Ça vous dit un action-vérité , risqua-t-elle."

Une lueure s'alluma dans les yeux de Daryl, qui se mit en position assise aussitpot.

"Ouais ! Ça peut être pas maaaal ! "

Le reste du groupe aquiesca.

S'en suivit une soirée passée dans une ambiance agréable. Une chose tellement rare et si précieuse dans ce monde. Ainsi, Michonne apprit -entre autre-, que Beth avait déjà entendue ses parents pendant des situations dérengeantes, que Rosita avait déjà eue une aventure avec un homme et une femme en même temps, que ùdaryl s'était perdu en pleine fôret quand il avait dix ans avec les détails, que Glenn avait eu des vues sur la meilleure amie de sa mère quand il était jeune, et... Michonne avait eu aussi droit à l'explication de ce que faisaient Rick et Daryl le soir par l'ex-shérif lui même... Charmant.

Elle mit fin à la soirée assez tôt, étant fatiguée.

En allant se couher, Carl vint à sa rencontre. Il semnlait hésiter.

"-Tu veux quoi bonhomme ? murmura-t-elle. Ils étaient les seuls levés.

-Je... euhm... tu vois... Ça ne me dérange pas que papa soit avec Daryl. Mais... c'est vrai que Daryl est... enfin, tu vois...

-Oh, rééalisa-t-elle doucement. Il semblerait que oui. Mais je crois qu'il ne veut pas encore réaliser. Et ton père non plus -remarque, ça se comprend.-Tu voudrais m'en parler, c'est ça hein ?

-Oui. En fait, je... ça me fait bizarre. De savoir qu'il... Enfin... Mais je suis content pour eux. Mais Daryl a l'air de le prendre mal, balbutia-til.

-Je pense qu'il ne _veut pas_ y croire. Au fondd de lui, il sait que c'est bien réel, mais il se sent mal. Ça ne va pas durer je pense. Il m'en a déjà parlé, il ne veut pas que je cite "ça m'fais mal pour l'gamin, j'veux pas lui voler son père, ou que _ça_ lui vole son père" Elle avait imité la voix rauque du Chasseur. Il m'avait dit de ne pas en parler, mais.."

Carl n'écoutait plus. Il se mit à sourire au coin des lèvres.

"-Carl ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oh, euh, merci, tu m'as bien aidé, balbutia-t-il en souriant."

Il prit Michonne dans ses bras et partit se coucher.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Le lendemain, à peine Rick eut ouvert les yeux qu'un mal de crâne terible le prit. Il regarda à sa droite et constata que Daryl dormait encore ; la bouche légèrement entrouverte, une maine sur Rick et l'autre sur son abdomen. L'ex-shérif sourit à cette vue. Sa Némésis était vraiment magnifique.

Il le regardait quelques minutes, minutes où le benjamin Dixon bougeait constamment, ce qui fit silencieusement rire son conjoint. Il posa une main sur celle de Daryl, celle qui était posée sur son abdomen. Il sentit la poigne de l'autre se resserer, se tenant maintenant respectueusement la main. Les yeux mi-fermés de l'autre le fixaient amoureusement.

"-Salut, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

-Salut.

-P'tain, j'ai mal au crâne, gémit pleintivement Daryl."

Rick rigola légèrement.

"T'es pas le seul."

Et il embrassa son compagnon sur le front. Il regarda sa main, fixée à celle de sa Némésis, et se rendit compte où elle était. Il n'avait pas touché cet endroit depuis qu'ils savaient.

Doucement, il enleva ses doigts de ceux de Daryl. Il mit sa main sur la sienne. Délicatement, l'ex-shérif fit de brefs mouvements sur l'abdomen de celui-ci. Le Chasseur, surpris, fixa son amant de ses yeux bleus avant de diriger son regard lui aussi sur leurs mains.

Ils restèrent comme cela quelques temps. Personne n'osait briser cet instant doux et indispensable aux deux hommes. Maggie, qui passait par là, dit à Glenn en rigolant :

"Même Daryl est plus doux que toi !"

Au bout d'un certain moment, les deux amants rejoignirent le groupe pour déjeuner le peu qu'il leur restait. Les temps étaient des plus difficiles pour le groupe, plus soudé que jamais. Carl avait eu une bref discussion avec Daryl, où il avait dit à ce dernier de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Le concerné fut soulagé et remercia l'aîné Grimes.

N'ayant aucune autre solution, il fut décidé que tous marcheraient pour trouver des véhicules pour aller jusqu'à Washington D.C .

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Deux jours plus tard, le groupe était au plus bas. La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu manger était de l'écureuil chassé par Daryl. Seulement deux. A se partager en quatorze. En deux jours. L'eau était agalement une denrée rare. Ils étaient nettement affaiblis. N'ayant aucun véhicule, ils devaient en plus marcher.

Ils ne parlaient que quand c'était nécessaire, utiliser leur salive et solliciter leurs cordes vocales demandant un trop grand effort. Michonne, Rick et Beth étaient sur le devant de la marche. Les autres suivaient. Daryl était avec Abraham et Maggie au fond de la marche. Un soleil de plomb émanait le ciel, ce qui aggravait davantage la situation. En tournant sa tête, Abraham vit que Daryl n'avait pas l'air si bien que ça. Beaucoup moins que, en tout cas. Son front était plein de sueur et son dos était légèrement courbé. Mais ce qui inquiéta davanatge Abraham fut la respiration saccadée de l'homme. Il fit signe à Maggie. Celle-ci lui lança un regard peu rassurant.

L'aînée Greene se dirigea vers le Chasseur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Daryl... Tu vas bien ? l'interrogea-t-elle, inquiète."

Celui-ci tourna le regard et hocha faiblement et positivement la tpete. Ses jambes tremnlaient. Abraham le bit à temps et se précipita vers lui. Juste à temps pour le rattraper et le poser délicatement à terre.

"RICK ! s'écria Maggie, paniquée."

Celui-ci se retourna directement et, en voyant son amant, courra aussi vite que ses forces lui permettaient. Son regard se faisait extrêmement inquiet.

Il se mit à genoux à côté de son amant.

"P'tain, j'ai envie d'gerber..."

Un doux sourire émanait les lèvres de l'ex-shérif. Sa Némésis n'était pas vraiment dans la délicatesse. Il dégagea les cheveux du gront de son vis-à-vis ; tandis que celui-ci fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il lui essuya la bouche avec un chiffon. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se sourièrent machinalement.

"On va s'arrêter quelques instants, déclara Rick au reste du groupe. Vous pouvez vous reposer ou aller dans la fôret, mais allez-y au moins deux par ddeux et je vous veux tous ici d'ici une heure. Une heure et demi maximum."

"-Tu... tu as chaud ? demanda-t-il à Daryl.

-Ouais."

Rick se mit derrière son amant et lui enleva délicatement sa veste. Puis, en se positionnant devant celui-ci, ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise. Ce qui laissait le torse de Daryl nu.

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

Le concerné hocha faiblement la tête.

"Allonge-toi un peu, on va s'arrêter quelques temps. Je vais rester avec toi, dit-il avant de glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes."

Environ trois quarts d'heures plus tard, alors que Rick et Noah étaient restés avec Daryl et qu'ils avaient seulement abattu cin rôdeurs, le groupe revint petit-à-petit. Certains avec de bonnes surprises. Eugene et Tara revinrent dans les premiers, quelques conserves en mains.

"C'est la premiere fois que je vois Daryl comme ça. Ça commence à se voir un peu, s'exclama Eugene envers Tara."

Comme réponse, il eut droit à un beau doigt d'honneur de la part du concerné. Ce qui eut le don de rendre Rick hilare.

Peu de temps après, tous étaient là, ayant trouvés quelques provisions. Tous eurent la même réaction vis-à-vis de Daryl , avec la même "réponseé et avec un Rick un peu plus hilare à chaque fois. Beth et Tyreese eurent trouvé des couvertures sur des rôdeurs. Le groupe décida donc de rester sur ce coin de route le reste de la journée.

Ils eurent un repas convenable. L'ex-shérif était rassuré de voir que son amant reprenait des forces.

Le soir, ils décidèrent de tous dormir à proximité pour privilégier la sécurité.

... Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

En effet, Daryl s'était endormit en premier, exténué. Sauf que celui-ci ronflait. Très fort. Et personne n'osait le réveiller.

"-Je ne comprends pas, dit Rick. D'habitude il ne fait pas autant de bruit...

-C'est peut-être un des effets secondaires de sa grossesse, répondit calmemant Maggie. Papa m'a dit une fois que c'était assez fréquent.

-Et je dois m'inquiéter d'autres choses ? rigola Rick.

-Eh bien, des sautes d'humeur...

-Ça, il n'a pas besoin de sa grossesse pour en avoir, contredit Sasha, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Rick.

-... Des envies bizarres, des ocurbatures et... des... envies... en bas de la taille, balbutia l'aînée Greene."

Tous rigolèrent silencieusement.

"-Ça aussi, c'est dans ses habitudes ? s'exclama Abraham.

-Abraham ! s'exclama Rosita à son tour.

-Je te laisse deviner, lui répondit Rick, un sourire malsain aux lèvres."

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Après une nuit quasi-blanche pour presque tout le monde, aux alentours de six heures, tous dormaient.

Le benjamin Dixon se leva doucement vers six heures trente environ. Il fut étonné de trouver tout le monde dormir. Même Maggie et Glenn qui étaient d'habitude matinaux. Il décida donc d'aller temps pour le déjeuner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Eugene se leva.

"-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Pourquoi ? répondit le Chasseur.

-Je dois servir à quelque chose. Autant t'aider."

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Daryl accepta.

 _A suivre..._

 **J'espère que ce chapitre est plaisant à lire ! Le prochain arrivera soit dans deux semaines maximum, soit dans un mois. Je ne serais pas là pendant là semaine entre deux, mais le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas au délà d'un mois.**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucou. :3 Voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis désolée des fautes qui traînent, il est presque une heure et à cette heure-là en général je fais quelques fautes sans m'en rendre compte et j'ai la grosse flemme de me relire. xD**

 **RAR : LilyDTrafalgar : Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil !** **C'est gentil à toi de vouloir me mettre d'autres reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :3 (Au fait, est-ce-que ton pseudo a avoir avec la bataille de Trafalgar ? J'ai été en Angleterre récemment et j'ai vus cette bataille, ça me perturbe XD )**

 **Mirlyna : Ce n'est pas grave, puis ça se comprend si tu l'as lus il y a deux jours :p Je suis d'accord avec toi, je passe certains moments trop vites c'est vrai ! Je me suis déjà faite la remarque seule, mais c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à passer trop vite quand même ! J'ai pris ta remarque en compte, et j'ai essayé de rallonger des moments que je voulais passer vite fait ici ^^ Il y en a qui sont passés vites volontairement par contre, c'est fait expres** **Merci à toi :3**

 **Et Cookies-chan, encore merci, même si je t'ai répondu en PM ^^**

 **Et merci aussi à Killer Slide pour son MP adorable !**

 **Merci à vous toutes**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

De la rage bien dissimulée. C'est ce que Daryl ressentait à cet instant.

La cause ? En un nom ? Eugene.

Ce dernier avait voulu accompagner Daryl à la chasse. Mais, à son habitude, avait voulu tout expliquer avec ses propres mots.

*FLASH-BACK*

Eugene et Daryl marchaient dans la forêt, le benjamin Dixon, l'arbalète en main, essayait de chasser. Sauf que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, perturbait son épopée. Son cher acolyte, Eugene Porter, marchait avec nonchalance sur les quelques feuilles et brindilles au sol.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu vas arriver à chasser aujourd'hui, Daryl, marmonna Eugene.

-C'est qu'tu m'connais pas encore assez.

-Eh bien, étant donné que je suis loin d'être discret et que je ne compte pas l'être, que nous nous sommes installés non loin d'ici hier, que je sais que je t'agace sévèrement et que…

-Et que quoi, Eugene ?! s'exclama le Chasseur.

-… Et que tes hormones d'homme enceint font que je te fais encore plus chier qu'à l'accoutumée en étant moi, tu vas sûrement crier, puisque tu es déjà énervé. »

*FIN DU (COURT) FLASH-BACK*

Mais le Chasseur savait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contrôler. Parce que d'un certain point de vue, Eugene avait raison.

C'était un fait, Daryl Dixon n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très patient. Ni de très aimable. Même son actuel amant en avait subi les conséquences. Oui, rappelez-vous, quand Rick est arrivé au camp d'Atlanta et que T-Dog avait perdu cette clé. C'était l'ex-shérif qui avait annoncé à Daryl qu'ils avaient abandonné son grand frère. Le benjamin Dixon avait donc, tout naturellement, du moins de son point de vue, pointé une arme sur la tête de Rick.

Non, Daryl n'était vraiment pas patient.

Mais il devait se contrôler, il le devait…

Ça y est. Daryl s'était arrêté. Peu importe où ils se trouvaient. D'ailleurs, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il ne tenait déjà plus.

« -Putain, c'est quoi ton problème, Eugene ?! s'écria le Chasseur.

-J'ai rien dit de mal, qu'est-ce-qui te fout en rogne au juste ? répondit calmement ce dernier.

-Pourquoi t'arrête pas d'répéter c'mot, hein ?!

-« Homme enceint » ? »

Le Chasseur acquiesça.

« -Peut-être parce que c'est _**la vérité**_ , Daryl. Il va falloir t'y habituer. Abraham t'as déjà dit tout ça, sauf que je suis largement mieux que lui. Donc, dis-le, toi.

-J'sais très bien c'que j'suis, merci, répondit ce dernier avec le ton de gamin qu'il prenait au tout début de l'apocalypse.

-Alors dis-le, c'est pas compliqué, répliqua donc Eugene.

-Pffff.

-Dis-leeee, minauda l'autre. »

Et ce pendant trente longues minutes. Durant lesquelles Daryl ne put même pas chasser.

Alors il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Sans se soucier de l'endroit où il était, encore une fois, il se retourna vers Eugene.

« **Putain, oui, j'suis un putain d'monstre enceint ! T'es content ?** s'écria le Chasseur. »

La rage le prenait vraiment de tout ses membres. Un silence anormal régnait, seul le bruit du feu crépitait.

D'un…

Feu…

Daryl se retourna donc, et vit ce qu'il craignait : Il s'était arrêté à l'entrée de leur camp improvisé, et tous les membres avaient les yeux fixés sur sa personne. Il plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, signe évident de sa gêne. Il toisa les membres du groupe du regard, toujours dans la même position. Personne ne savait que dire, ni que faire.

Mais bien sûr, Eugene voulait profiter de cet instant ultime pour ramener ses pensées au grand public. L'homme à la coupe au mulet s'avança donc, et se mit du côté du groupe.

« Bah voilà, c'était pas si compliqué, dit-il, tout naturellement. »

Même si ces mots n'étaient pas extraordinaires, ils eurent le don de détendre l'atmosphère qui était très tendue. Excepté Daryl. Lui était toujours dans sa position initiale et toisait tout ce petit monde du regard.

Rick, qui était également présent, baissa la tête et eut le sourire aux lèvres, le même que quand Michonne les avaient retrouvés après la prison. Le comportement de Daryl l'amusera toujours, même si celui-ci était loin d'être facile. Il s'avança donc, sous le regard de tous, vers son amant. Arrivé devant lui, il mit une main derrière sa tête et l'embrassa chastement. Il lui prit donc ensuite la main et l'emmena vers tout le monde.

Daryl n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de facile, ça non. Mais il perdait souvent ses moyens face à la personne qu'il aimait.

Environ une heure plus tard, l'atmosphère était largement détendue. Rick, accompagné d'Abraham, Rosita, Glenn, Daryl et Maggie, était rassemblé autour d'une carte. Ils ne savaient pas du tout où aller, après le Terminus.

« Je peux vous parler ? intervint Beth, qui venait d'arriver. »

Maggie et Daryl hochèrent positivement la tête.

« -Eh bien, j'ai peut-être un endroit où aller. Avant d'être au Granny's, Noah était dans une sorte de communauté avec ses parents et ses petits-frères. Il aimerait y aller. Et comme on cherche un endroit où se poser, ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

-C'est peut-être une solution, lança Abraham.

-Ça peut marcher, dit Maggie, en souriant et en prenant la main de Glenn.

-Ça s'trouve ils sont tous morts ou alors 'sont des psychopathes. Ou alors 'sont tous des rôdeurs et on va tous y passer, s'exclama Daryl.

\- Daryl ! s'écria Beth.

-P'tain j'ai dis quoi de mal en…

-Tu viens de gâcher son instant super émouvant, se moqua Rick, ce qui fit émettre un sourire à son interlocuteur. »

Après une longue discussion qui dura toute la matinée, tous étaient d'accord pour aller rejoindre cet endroit. Ils allaient donc partit le lendemain.

Ils allaient profiter de cette journée pour se détendre, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Ils restaient tous non loin les uns des autres, cependant, et les gens voulant s'aventurer dans la forêt devaient être trois minimum, plus deux non loin. Condition de Rick pour alerter le reste du groupe en cas de problème.

Rick et Daryl, quant à eux, décidèrent de rester au campement et de profiter de ce moment pour se reposer tous les deux, chose qu'ils n'avaient pu faire que très rarement.

« Daryl, on peut parler ? s'enquit Rick. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« -Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire d'avance, mais il faut que j'en sois sûr, parce que j'y ai déjà réfléchis : ça te fait quoi de porter un enfant ?

-Franchement ? C'est bizarre. J'peux même pas te décrire c'que c'est, mais c'est bizarre, avoua le concerné.

-Et… tu penses que tu vas l'aimer ? Je veux dire, quand il sera né ?

-J'pense. Après tout, c'est pas c'que c'est sensé faire ?

-Tu sais que je t'ai vus à la prison quand tu as nourris Judith, dit Rick, en souriant.

-… Bon, ok, j'déteste peut-être pas autant les gosses que j'en ai l'air. Mais c'est bizarre d'savoir que là ce sera l'mien, et le tien en même temps, souffla le Chasseur.

-Et tu te sens prêt ? risqua l'amant de ce dernier.

-J'pense que je ne serai jamais vraiment prêt, Rick, avoua ce dernier. »

Comme pour clôturer cette conversation, Daryl prit l'initiative et embrassa son conjoint. Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux, plein de passion.

« Merci Daryl. »

Ce dernier eut l'air surpris et releva ses yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

« -Merci pourquoi ?

-Merci. Merci pour ce que tu me donnes chaque jour, et pour ce que tu me donneras dans sept mois.

-Sept mois ? s'enquit Daryl.

-Maggie qui l'a dit, dit Rick, en souriant. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'autres mots pour se comprendre.

Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite, tous deux ensemble.

Le lendemain, ils firent un petit bout de la route à pieds, mais ils eurent trouvé des voitures très vite. Et heureusement pour eux. Car oui, les ronflements de Daryl avaient repris de plus belle. Et non, personne n'avait osé lui dire.

Ils eurent roulé toute la journée, et ne durent s'arrêter qu'une fois, car un groupe d'une petite dizaine de rôdeurs leur bouchait la route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la tombée de la nuit, au coin d'une forêt. Il leur restait encore une centaine de kilomètres à parcourir et ils ne pouvaient pas les faire de nuit.

Avec le froid qu'il faisait dehors, ils décidèrent de passer leur nuit dans les quelques voitures.

Beth et Maggie furent les premières réveillées, le lendemain matin. Elles se sont levées ensemble et partirent parler un peu, dans la forêt.

Quand elles revinrent vers le groupe, tous dormaient encore. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui les attira du premier coup : en effet, devant les voitures, étaient placés quelques pack d'eau, accompagnés d'un mot :

« De la part d'amis »

Les deux sœurs Greene prirent donc le soin d'avertir le groupe, qui sortit rapidement des voitures.

Ils étaient tous en rond autour de ces bouteilles, sans savoir que faire. Ils avaient tous leurs armes à la main, à l'affût du moindre signe.

Carl s'avança, en compagnie d'Eugene. Ils prirent tous deux une bouteille d'eau. Mais Rosita et Rick s'avancèrent vers eux et firent tomber les bouteilles au sol.

« -Mais c'était quoi ça bordel ? s'écria Rosita.

-Contrôle de qualité, dit simplement Eugene.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est peut-être empoissonné ? On peut survivre quelques jours de plus sans eau potable, expliqua nonchalamment Rosita à Eugene. »

Celui-ci se contenta de fixer la jeune femme avec ce même regard vide qu'il arborait à quelqu'un qui lui faisait la morale.

« On déjeune quelque chose et on repart tout de suite après, annonça Rick au reste du groupe.

On… on ne doit pas se soucier de ça, comme l'a dit Rosita, il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux. On doit être encore plus sur nos gardes que jamais. »

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient depuis quelques minutes, Daryl se leva et prit son arbalète.

« -Ne va pas chasser tout de suite, on ne pas tarder à partir, lui dit Michonne.

-J'vais pas chasser, j'vais pisser, lui répondit 'il, peu discrètement.

-Ah autant pour moi, mais épargne moi les détails la prochaine fois que j'bois de l'eau, rigola 't' elle. »

Daryl se dirigea donc non loin du groupe, mais assez pour avoir son intimité.

Il fit ce qu'il devait faire et se posa contre un autre arbre, non loin. Il avait besoin de souffler, loin de Rick, et de penser seul.

Il pensait souvent à son avenir, ces derniers temps. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé vivre en communauté, il voulait vraiment y aller. Non seulement pour ce groupe, mais aussi pour son futur enfant. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, mais désormais, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

Il n'osait pas partager ses multiples craintes, et ce qu'il avait avoué à son amant n'était qu'une toute petite partie des centaines de questions qu'il se posait.

Il descendit la tête vers son abdomen. Si une petite bosse ne s'agrandissait pas chaque jour, il n'y croirait toujours pas. Timidement, il dirigea sa main vers ladite bosse. Il fut étonné et en même temps captivé. Ce n'était presque rien, mais ça le fascinait déjà grandement, et lui faisait peur en même temps. Tout ça allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

Même sa relation avec Rick allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Non pas que le benjamin Dixon regrettait, mais il avait peur de ne pas voir le temps passer. Il avait peur tout court.

De quoi ? Eh bien d'absolument tout, en ce moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il ne le laissait pas paraître, à son habitude. Il gardait tout pour lui et il savait qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus. Mais il ne voulait pas infliger tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, en ce moment, Daryl craignait. Il avait peur de la mort. De celle de Rick, plus particulièrement. Que ferait' il, sans lui ? Il devrait élever son gosse seul ? Il savait que le groupe l'aiderait dans ce cas, mais ce ne serait jamais pareil. Quinze hommes ne vaudraient pas son Rick. Mais il ne préférait ne pas y penser.

Le benjamin Dixon en avait gros sur le cœur, en ce moment. Mais il était heureux en même temps. C'était un sentiment inexplicable et inconnu pour lui.

Il s'étonna lui-même à toujours avoir sa main posée sur son abdomen. Mais il ne l'enleva pas pour autant, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

« Daryl , ça va ? »

Oh, Rick. Il leva la tête et sourit au coin des lèvres.

« Ouais ça peut aller, dit' il doucement. »

Rick vint dans la direction de Daryl, et, en le poussant un petit peu, s'installa derrière lui. L'ex-shérif mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et rejoignit sa main posée sur son ventre à celle de l'archer.

« -Daryl Dixon commencerait' il à être sentimental ? rigola doucement son conjoint.

-Pfffffff, bien sûr que non, t'sais bien que j'suis un dur moi.

-Alors que fait cette main ici ? minauda l'autre.

-Je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où la poser, continua Daryl, commençant à rigoler. »

Ils partagèrent un moment intime comme cela pendant un moment. S'embrassant un peu, parlant de tout et de rien, de choses futiles comme de sujets plus important. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle, mais Rick avait apparemment prévenu le groupe qu'ils ne seraient pas rapides. A croire qu'il prévoyait tout.

Ils n'avaient jamais partagé de tels instants. A croire que quand l'endroit était imprévu c'en était que meilleur.

« Excusez-moi…»

Les deux hommes se relevèrent comme un seul. Daryl pointait son arbalète sur l'individu, Rick son col-python.

« -Qui es-tu ?! s'exclama Rick.

-Je suis Aaron, je pourrais vous parler quelques instants ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, répondit celui-ci. »

Les deux amants se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient même plus besoins des mots pour se comprendre, après tout.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire ce qu'il y a de bien, et ce qu'il y a de moins bien ! :3 A bientôt !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir ! Je poste ENFIN ce chapitre 12, et je me ferais désormais un peu plus régulière, maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon compte. Merci à ceux qui seront toujours là ! Je suis désolée à un point inimaginable pour le temps que ça aura mis.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **cookies-chan : merci beaucoup à toi ! j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour voir la suite haha ! (quoique tu ne devais plus trop l'attendre xD )**

 **XxPetitPandaxX : ce n'est pas faux du tout ça xD !**

 **Ironwidowdinozzo : merciii ! je ne vais pas te spoiler, mais si ce sont Rick et Daryl et non Maggie et Sasha qui découvrent Aaron, ce sont juste pour des questions de scénario haha :**

 **Mirlyna : merci beaucoup ! et merci pour ta remarque, j'ai changé ça pour ce chapitre : j'essayais juste d'expérimenter haha !**

 **Guest (du 12 avril 2016) : merci beaucoup à toi, c'est vraiment gentil !**

 **gwenaelle : merci beaucoup à toi ! eh oui, le Rickyl c'est génial :p**

 **Elise-rose-cullen : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! je suis contente aussi de voir que tu es une fan de Drarry !**

 **Rosa-fic : affirmatif !**

 **Guest (du 3 octobre 2016) : voilà la suiiite ! je suis touchée de voir que tu en as pleuré héhé**

 **loveyaoi15 : voilà la suite, j'espère que tu pourras la voir ! tu verras qui est Aaron ici :D**

 **Guest (du 7 janvier 2017) : POUR AUJOURD'HUIII**

 **youyoulita : ouip ! merci à toiii !**

 **MsDayva : merci beaucoup : voilà la suite :D alors j'adore les lemons mais je suis pas très à l'aise pour en écrire, j'ai pas l'impression e faire quelque chose de vraiment bien xD mais j'en ai prévu au moins un autre !**

 **Merci beaucoup à vous tous, et bonne lectuuuure !**

Suite à ce hochement de tête, Daryl pointa son arbalète sur ledit Aaron la pointe de sa flèche caressait son front. L'inconnu ne bougeait pas, et avait eu comme unique réflexe de mettre les mains en l'air, comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention de faire de mal aux deux hommes. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, ils avaient vu bien trop de personnes semblables qui les avaient, au final, trahis.  
Après quelques secondes -pour s'assurer que l'homme ne tenterait rien-, Rick dégaina son arme et s'enfonça dans la forêt, laissant son amant seul. Il devait absolument vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas seulement trois dans cette forêt.  
Pendant ce temps, Aaron tenta de discuter avec son ravisseur d'un instant.

« Daryl, c'est ça ? »

Le concerné plissa les yeux, se demandant comment cet inconnu pouvait savoir son nom. Comme pour répondre à cette question silencieuse, Aaron reprit la parole.

« -J'ai entendu Rick le dire il y a quelques minutes.

-Et comment tu connais celui de Rick, alors ? questionna Daryl, méfiant.

-En fait, ça fait quelques jours que je vous observe, toi et ton groupe. Pas pour vous faire du mal, ou quoi que ce soit, je te rassure tout de suite ! Non, je voudrais vous faire une proposition, et je voulais d'abord m'assurer que vous étiez des gens bien. Ce que vous avez l'air d'être, en l'occurrence, répondit Aaron, assez sûr de lui.

-Si tu as des bonnes intentions, enfin ce que tu prétends avoir en tout cas. Pourquoi t'as attendu qu'on soit isolés pour ramener ta fraise, hein ?

-J'ai pu comprendre pendant ces quelques jours que Rick était votre leader. Je voulais donc m'assurer de lui parler personnellement de ça, avant que le reste du groupe ne s'interroge sur ma présence, souffla le brun, toujours aussi sereinement.

-Et c'est quoi cette proposition que t'as à nous faire ?

-J'aimerais que Rick soit là avant d'en parler. »

Daryl ne répondit rien, mais on pouvait facilement voir qu'il était exaspéré. Cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, il avait l'air trop serein et sûr de lui pour être tout à fait honnête.

Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas, ne bougeaient pas. L'arbalète du chasseur était toujours collée au front de l'individu, qui lui se contentait d'observer Daryl. Quelques minutes passèrent, sans qu'un bruit ne se fasse. C'est ce moment-ci que le leader choisit pour revenir, visiblement seul. L'endroit devait être calme : aucune balle n'avait été tirée, et le couteau de Rick était rangé au même endroit que tout à l'heure.

Sans plus attendre, le grand bouclé avança vers Aaron, puis pointa son col-python sur sa tempe. Ainsi, l'inconnu avait deux armes pointées sur son visage.

« -A ce point, je ne risque pas de… commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu.

-Ta gueule. Tu ferais mieux de nous dire combien vous êtes, parce que tes petits copains ont l'air de bien se cacher, lui répondit Rick, un air tout à fait sérieux au visage. »

L'inconnu sembla surpris et, d'une voix toujours aussi sûre, répondit à l'ex-shérif, soutenant en même temps son regard.

« Un seul, Eric. On est venus tous les deux. »

Rick enleva le cran de sûreté de son arme, et sembla de plus en plus énervé.

«-Et maintenant la vraie réponse.

-Je t'assure que je dis la vérité ! Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on vous observe, toi et ton groupe. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes venus seuls avec Eric pour vous faire une proposition, assura Aaron, une voix un peu plus fébrile qu'auparavant.

-Putain, mais quelle proposition ? interrompit Daryl. »

Aaron regarda Daryl, puis Rick. Ce dernier hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée. Regardant toujours Rick, le brun s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de continuer.

« -Je vis dans une communauté avec Eric, qui s'appelle Alexandria. Nous sommes plus d'une cinquantaine, et la communauté est sur pieds depuis le début de tout ça. On aimerait vraiment vous intégrer à Alexandria : on a besoin de gens qui ont vécus dehors comme vous, et vous avez besoin de stabilité. Si on vous a observé tout ce temps, c'est pour s'assurer que vous étiez des personnes fiables, termina Aaron.

-Et comment on peut être sûrs qu'on va pas nous tuer ou nous voler une fois sur place ? questionna Rick, encore bien trop suspicieux.

-Je pourrais vous dire tout ce que vous voulez entendre, vous ne me croirez toujours pas, je le vois, Rick. Et je le comprends tout à fait. Mais sachez que là-bas, il y a tout ce dont vous avez besoin. On peut toujours y aller et, une fois devant les portes, vous pourrez décider si vous entrez ou non. »

Un silence s'installa. Rick et Daryl échangèrent un regard furtif, semblant réfléchir tous les deux. Pour se défaire de ce silence gênant, l'inconnu -désormais plus si inconnu que ça- prit la parole.

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez regarder dans mon sac : j'y ai mis des compotes, faites avec les pommes d'Alexandria. Il y a aussi quelques boîtes de conserve et de l'eau, ainsi qu'une fusée de détresse. Cette fusée, Eric a la même, c'est tout simplement pour nous prévenir mutuellement en cas d'urgence. »

Encore une fois, aucune réponse ne se fit, mais Rick fit un signe à Daryl, qui aussitôt baissa son arme.

« Daryl va t'attacher les mains, tu te laisseras faire. Ensuite, nous irons vers le reste du groupe, tu auras seulement cinq minutes pour les convaincre. Si je vois ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui est avec toi qui tente quelque chose, tu es un homme mort, comprit ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête, tandis que le benjamin Dixon ôta sa ceinture pour nouer les mains du brun. Une fois cela fait, Rick baissa son arme pour la mettre dans le dos de l'homme et lui fit signe d'avancer. Daryl, lui, se mit devant, pour ainsi guider le trio mais aussi éviter une quelconque tentative de fuite de la part de l'homme.  
Ces quelques minutes de trajet se passèrent sans encombre : mis-à-part quelques rôdeurs qui faisaient craquer les branches. Cela fit plus d'effet aux deux hommes que d'habitude, ne faisant aucune confiance propre pour le moment à Aaron.

Désormais à quelques mètres du « campement » improvisé, les premières têtes commençaient à apparaître et, très vite, les trois hommes étaient confrontés au regard des autres, qui se dirigeaient tous vers eux, armes à la main.

Abraham fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« -Bordel, c'est qui ça ? demanda le roux, faisant un hochement de tête vers Aaron.

-C'est Aaron, il a une proposition à vous faire, répondit Rick, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Pendant les explications d'Aaron au reste du groupe -qui en sommes étaient les mêmes que celles données à Rick et Daryl- l'ex-shérif réfléchit. Depuis l'épisode du Terminus et de l'hôpital, sa confiance en les autres survivants était dure à avoir. Très dure, même. Alors quand ce dit Aaron s'est présenté, lui et sa communauté, Rick a eu un mal fou à lui faire confiance, encore à ce moment-ci. Mais l'homme avait l'air sincère dans ses paroles, et si le contenu de son sac se révélait être ce qu'il disait, alors ce serait une preuve à l'appui. Et puis, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Rick avait besoin de protéger les siens, de les mettre à l'abris. Carl, Daryl, Glenn et les autres. Tous en avaient que bien trop vécus, et il était temps pour eux d'un peu de répit. Mais ce qui faisait le plus peur à Rick, c'était l'envers du décor. Tout cela semblait être bien trop beau pour être vrai, et une nouvelle embuscade leur ferait définitivement perdre tout espoir qu'il pouvait leur rester.

Daryl, de son côté, était un peu plus confiant quant à cette dite communauté. Cet Aaron semblait sûr de lui, et ses arguments se tenaient. Même s'il lui fallait un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir, le chasseur était confiant pour leur avenir là-bas. Il voulait lui aussi mettre le reste du groupe en sûreté là-bas, mais aussi vérifier quelques petites choses. Même s'il semblait se faire de plus en plus à sa nouvelle condition, Daryl était toujours bien trop anxieux, et peut-être que là-bas il aurait de véritables réponses, qui n'incluaient pas des chats hermaphrodites et les diagnostiques de leur regretté Hershel. Peut-être qu'à Alexandria, il y aurait une véritable équipe médicale, et qu'il aurait les réponses à ses multiples interrogations.

Décidemment, cet endroit semblait être la réponse à tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence fit sortir les deux amants de leurs pensées. Tout le groupe les regardaient, certains semblaient incertains, mais la plupart abordait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Rick fit un signe à Abraham, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie et Daryl, qui vinrent aussitôt un peu à part des autres.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? s'enquit rapidement Rick.

-Franchement, après tout ce qu'on a traversé, j'ai un peu de mal à croire à tout ça, mais il m'a pas l'air vraiment méchant celui-là, répondit Abraham.

-Je pense sincèrement que ça peut-être une bonne idée. Dans son discours, il avait l'air vraiment sincère, et il a vraiment des bons arguments. Puis la compote qu'il a ramenée est une bonne preuve, assura Maggie.

-Je suis d'accord avec Maggie, ça nous permettrait un nouveau départ. Et puis, on peut laisser passer cette nuit pour voir ce qu'il en advient : s'il tente quelque chose, on sera fixés, proposa Glenn. »

Rich hocha la tête. Les dires de ses compères le rassuraient beaucoup à vrai dire.

« -Et vous ? demanda-t-il, à l'attention de Daryl et Michonne.

-Je rejoins Abraham sur un point, c'est dur à croire mais d'un côté ça a l'air vraiment sérieux. Puis je rejoins Glenn sur le fait que l'on doit laisser passer cette nuit pour y réfléchir un peu plus, on prendra une décision demain avec le reste du groupe s'il n'a rien tenté d'ici là.

-Et toi, tu en penses quoi Daryl ? interrogea Maggie.

-J'suis d'accord avec vous. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis, peu à peu, les cinq repartirent vers les autres. Alors que Daryl commençait à marcher, Rick lui attrapa le bras, pour l'embrasser furtivement, avant de repartir lui aussi vers les autres, ce qui laissa un sourire sur les lèvres du plus jeune, mais aussi une pointe de frustration.

Après la proposition de Rick (qui était donc d'attendre jusqu'à demain) le petit groupe avait continué de discuter autour du feu pendant un moment. Ils s'étaient liés d'une certaine amitié avec Aaron, qui leur avait dit que des véhicules étaient prévus à quelques kilomètres d'ici pour aller jusqu'à Alexandria : c'est ici que Eric les attendrait. Ensuite, ils étaient tous partis se coucher, avec une même pensée en tête : demain marquerait un renouveau.

_

 **Voilàààà ! La suite est prévue pour dans beaucoup moins de temps que ce chapitre-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, est fort peu intéressant, je le sais et en suis désolée ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Rickyl mais il est nécessaire pour faire avancer les évènements.  
Voilààà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, et à bientôt ! **


End file.
